My Brothers Fiancee
by Amber Love x3
Summary: Heart-Throb Troy Bolton has everything you could ever imagine except..LOVE. After filing for a divorce Troy moves in with his older brother soon enough to fall for his own relatives fiancee. SEXUAL-CONTENT/BAD-LANGUAGE. I don't own anything. T&Gx.
1. Chapter 1: Contagious

**A/N: So I decided to do another story, it has a totally different concept from my other story 'Someone Like You'. I hope you like it leave some reviews if you'd like to tell me what you think. But just enjoy! BTW 'SLY' will be updated soon! And if I get some good reviews this story will be updated soon aswell. - Amber**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 <span>

Troy Bolton the most famous and most sexiest man alive on this earth. He was The Lakers top player. Number 14 was worn the most all over the country. Females obsessed over this man. Especially now that he had recently filed for divorce. This 25 year old Heart-Throbe was divorced and broken. All he ever wanted to do was find the right one for him, even though he had plenty of woman constantly throwing themselves at him each day. It didn't mean anything to Troy. Most of these girls wanted him for the Fame. Just like the woman he was recently married too. Victoria was her name, she was the hottest model, you would think that they would be happily in love but obviously that was not the case. Victoria was a sweet girl at the beginning but after being married to her for 4 months Troy realized that she was a self-obsorbed female. All she ever thought and care about was herself and her money not even the man she supposely love. Troy sighed and continued driving along Angeles Crest Highway. Troy was on his way to his older brothers house to crash at for a couple of weeks until he got back on his feet. Troy and his older brother Austin were only a year apart, they were very close always helped eachother out and always had one anothers back for anything. Troy could always count on his big brother Austin to help him out. Though Troy was a basketball star, Austin was an owner of one of the biggest record labels in the country. Austin was also a very handsome man, he and Troy didn't look very much alike but you were able to recongnize that they were related. Troy was about 5'10 he had these piercing baby blue orbs that females adored with chestnut shaggy hair. He had some tan color his skin that made his eyes pop out and his body was incredibly fit. Every ab, muscle, biscep was tone and fit. He was perfect some may say. On the other hand Austin was alittle taller than Troy 6'0 instead of having blue icy eyes Austin had a pair of light green ones. His hair was shades of dark brown and was alittle shorter than Troy's always having it spiked. He and Troy had the same tone of complexion, except Austin had a fit body, not as fit as Troy's but Austin had some abs and muscles to show off. The only thing Austin had that Troy secretly envied was love. Austin was engaged to this strikingly beautiful latina named Gabriella Montez. Troy could honestly say that she was in fact the most beautiful, stunning, sexy, and gorgeous woman that Troy had ever seen. Austin and Gabriella had been dating for almost 2 years and just about 2 months ago Austin proposed to Gabriella which she gratefully said yes. Troy met Gabriella lots of times but never really got the chance to get to know her but from what Austin had spoke of her, she seemed like the ideal girl. Gabriella was a well known soap opera actress and happened to be the same age as Troy. Austin had told Troy that Gabriella and him met in a small cafe in Los Angeles one early morning. Once his green eyes caught the beautiful latina he knew he had to talk to her and since then they've been together ever since.

Troy pulled into Austin's driveway showing a nice size two-story house. He pulled the key out of the ignition hopping out of his audi and walking to the trunk grabbing his bags. He strutted to the door reaching the front and ringing the doorbell. The door opened to reveal...

"Hey Bro!" Austin smiled widely giving his brother a man hug.

Troy chuckled dropping the bags to hug him back "Hey man."

The two studs let go and Austin grab some of Troy's bags helping him inside the house. Troy looked around realizing the house was redecorated nicely, it had a homey feeling to it.

"I hope you don't plan on moving in bro cause I'm gonna have to start charging you rent." Austin chuckled joking.

Troy laughed looking at him. "Na, I just need to you know straighten myself out."

Austin patted his back nodding. "I understand Troy. Stay here as long as you need to man, now come let me show you your room."

Austin led Troy with his bags up the stair case and into a nice sized bedroom, the walls were painted navy blue with the edge trimming white. There was a nice queen sized matress with white a navy blue sheets matching the walls, and dark brown bedside table with a matching dresser.

"Gabriella decorated this room. It's nice right?" Austin smiled cheekily, placing Troy's bag down.

Troy nodded and smiled back. "Yeah it is."

A ringing phone interrupted them, Austin dug quickly into his pocket picking it up.

"Bolton here...Yes...Uh now?...Alright I'll be there in 15." he shut the phone turning his attention back to Troy. "They need me at the job really quick so I'll be back later. There's food in the cabinets and drinks in the fridge. Make yourself at home bro." He sent Troy a grin and then walk quickly out of the room and soon out of the house.

Troy sighed and began unpacking his clothes.

* * *

><p>2 hours later Troy was flopped down on the couch chewing on a bag of chips and watching the sports channel. As he dug into the large plastic bag to grab another chip he heard the front door close shut and the sound of stilettos hitting on the wooden floor becoming closer and closer. Troy stood up quickly wiping his mouth and cleaning up the little mess he made.<p>

"Austin?" a sweet small voice spoke.

"Uh.." he choked out as the beauty entered the living room.

"Troy! Hey! How are you?" she beamed a smile.

Troy couldn't help but smile widely back at her contagious grin. She was breathe taking that's for sure. She had these beautiful coco brown big eyes, with these high cheek bones that promoted her radiant smile. She had this beautiful tan glowing skin, and these raven long curls that fell past her shoulders. She was small and petite but had curves in all the right places. She walked over to Troy giving him and welcoming hug that he likely returned.

"I'm okay." he manage to say in her hair.

She pulled away still with a smile across her lips and looked at him. "That's good, it's good to have you here. I made sure that I made the guest room really comfy for you." she giggled softly.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle due to her adorableness. "Why thanks its great! You did a really good job."

Gabriella nodded and held up a bag of food. "Are you hungry? I bought chinese food cause I wasn't going to have time to cook."

Troy smiled scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I'm sorta hungry."

Gabriella smiled leading him to the kitchen. She placed out the food on the table taking out plates, forks and cups for them both. Once she had everything set up she excused herself for a moment to change out of her outer wear. Minutes later she returned in a pair of black juicy coutoure sweats with the matching sweater.

"Sorry I just wanted to get comfortable, those shoes really get to me after awhile." she giggled putting food on her plate.

"Trust me I'd understand if I was a had to wear those killer things." he chuckled.

"So how's basketball going?" Gabriella asked before placing a spoon full of food in her mouth.

"It's pretty good the season has ended so now I get to relax which I'm happy about." he grinned.

Gabriella giggled. "I would be too, you guys work hard."

Troy nodded. "Thank you for noticing some people don't." he chuckled.

Gabriella smiled."Anytime."

Awkward silence suddenly fell upon them until Troy cleared his throat trying to make conversation.

"..So.. when does Austin get back?" Troy inquiered.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, and took another bite of her food before looking up at Troy. "I don't know.. sometimes it depends." she sighed.

Troy noticed how her body had stiffened he could read right off the back that she didn't like the fact that Austin sometimes didn't have a specific time that he would return home. The thought of her being alone in this house while his brother worked countless hours infuriated Troy. He knew Austin was a bit of a workaholic and put his job a lot of the times before everything which was selfish.

"Well... I'm gonna be here so when he's not here I can keep you company." Troy smiled nervously.

Gabriella looked at him and smile softly. "That's a good idea. We can get to know eachother since you're my soon to be brother in law."

Troy nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah you're right."

Gabriella and Troy continued engaging in conversation moving it into the living room area once they had finish eating a filling meal. After awhile they decided to watch a comedy movie, once the movie had begun it was already causing them to laugh. Once Gabriella laughed Troy couldn't help but laugh along with her; her laughter and smile was like contagious he couldn't control the goofy grin the played across his lips when he had heard it.

Interrupting their laughter was the sound of the front door closing shut.

"Babe? Troy?" a deep voice filled the house, suddenly showing a smiling Austin with a boquet of roses in his hand.

"Hey!" Gabriella giggled rising from the sofa and jumping into his awaiting arms.

Austin held her tightly against him kissing her hair. "These are for you my beautiful fiancee." He grinned pulling away slowly indicating the flowers he held in his hands.

Gabriella squealed softly with a wide grin forming across her lips as she grabbed the roses smelling them before leaning up to place a small kiss on Austin's lips. "Thank you there beautiful"

"Well not as beautiful as you." he grinned.

Troy sat at the sofa watching the couple engage in lovey dovey talk. He couldn't help but feel the pit of jealously in his gut. He envied his brother, he wish he had that love Austin and Gabriella shared.

"Hey bro!" Austin said flopping down next to him on the sofa. "What were you guys watching?"

"Hang Over." Troy smiled.

"Ha! This movie is so fucking funny." Austin chuckled. "The small fat guy is the best"

Troy nodded chuckling along with him. "Yeah dude"

Gabriella walked back into the living room from placing the flowers into a vase with water. "I'm gonna start getting ready for bed so goodnight you too." she smiled at the two relatives.

"Goodnight Gabriella." Troy smiled waving at her.

"I'll be up there soon hunny." Austin winked causing Gabriella to giggle.

Troy rolled his eyes back to the television and continued watching the movie. Austin stood with him for awhile before saying his goodnights to Troy and going up to his master bedroom. Troy sighed, he finished watching the movie turning off the television and lights in the living room area and kitchen before heading up the stairs. As he walked past his brothers room he heard moaning. His eyes widen as he realized it was Gabriella's moan. He stood there for a minute or so feeling himself briefly imagine she was moaning for him and soon found himself hard. He quickly shook his head jumping back to reality and walked quietly and quickly to his room. He took a fast cold shower in his own bathroom to take away his erect member. Once he accomplished that he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and slipped into the queen size cushion bed. He sighed laying down realizing that he had noone to fall asleep with.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**A/N: I had lots of time on my hands today so I was definitely in the mood to write. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one cause I enjoyed writing it. Also if you read my other story 'SLY' I updated a new chapter as well so overall enjoy my fellow readers! And Review! - Amber**

* * *

><p>Chapter<span> 2<span>

Troy awoke to the aroma of pancakes filling his nostrils. He stretched out his arms creating a yawn that came out of his mouth. He rub his eyes to wear off the tiredness and opened them. He slowly got out of bed walking to the bathroom and a morning shower. Moments later Troy reappeared with a towel just around his hips he dried off his hair and then removed the towel slipping on a pair of Calvin Klein white briefs. He slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and threw on a white v-neck t-shirt that held tightly on his firm body. He sat down to put on his black vans before spraying himself in colon. He opened his bedroom door inhaling the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. He smiled to himself making his way down stairs towards the kitchen where he found his brother reading a news paper at the table and Gabriella at the stove.

"Good morning Bro." Austin looked up throwing Troy with a smile.

"Morning man." Troy smiled at him before his gaze fell upon Gabriella who had turned away from the stove. He looked at her still grinning while she flashed her bright white teeth back at him. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her raven curls fell down her olive tone shoulders, she wore a fitted white tank top that showed off her lavishing curves and breast. She had on jean shorts that held onto her toned thighs showing off her nice sized ass. She worse light make-up which made her beauty stand out even more. She was simply stunning in even a simple outfit. Troy jumped back to reality quickly taking a seat across from his brother.

"I made pancakes with bacon Troy I hope that's okay." Gabriella smiled sweetly placing a plate infront of him that had two medium sized pancakes and 4 pieces of bacon.

Troy nodded looking at her with a smile. "It's great thank you."

"So babe what are you doing today?" Austin asked still looking at his newspaper.

Gabriella prepared a plate for Austin and herself. "We'll I don't have to work today so I'll probably just got shopping with Sharpay or something." she shrugged.

"Oh okay... and you Troy? Any plans for today?" Austin asked before taking a bit out of his food Gabriella had placed infront of him.

"I have to go see my lawyer to get the dates on when I have to go to court." He sighed eating his breakfast.

"Aw damn man that must suck. Do you know how much she wants?" Austin looked over at his brother worried.

Troy shook his head. "No but I could only imagine."

"This must really be hard for you." Gabriella said softly looking over at him with sympathy across her face.

"It was at first cause I thought she actually loved me...but then I realized how stuck up and cold hearted she is and my love for her just faded away." Troy answered.

"That gold digging bitch." Austin hissed.

"Austin!" Gabriella glared over at him, causing Troy to chuckle.

"No it's okay that's really what she is." Troy smiled alittle.

Gabriella shook her head giggling softly enduring her food.

They were interrupted from their breakfast by Austin's cellphone ringing.

"Bolton...Yes...Okay well tell him not to do anything I'll be over there soon...Alright thank you" Austin ended the call glacing over at Gabriella. "They need me at work."

The joy that was on her face fell once his phone had rang. She took a sip of her orange juice nodding in silence. Troy and Gabriella watch Austin get up taking his plate to the sink. He pushed the chair in leaning over to place a small kiss on Gabriella's lips and giving a pound to Troy before making his way out the front door. Once the door had shut Gabriella sighed. Troy looked at her sadly.

"You don't like that he's always leaving.. don't you?" he asked.

Gabriella glanced over at Troy from where she was looking. "Is it that obvious?" she asked softly

Troy nodded and she sighed heavily. "I.." she stopped, shaking her head and rising from her seat.

Troy looked at her concerningly. "It's okay.. I'm not gonna go ahead and run and tell him. Whatever you tell me could just stay between us." he sent her a small smile. Which she returned and nodded.

"I just.. I just don't like being alone all the time. I feel like he comes and goes. He's never here to stay and when he does... I know he's phone is bound to ring and he'll have to return back to the job again." she said softly.

"And I think that's his mistake." Troy said looking at her. Gabriella gave him a confusing look and he continued "Because he shouldn't put his job infront of such an amazing woman like yourself." Once the words came out of the Troy's mouth he watch as the color red flushed her high cheek bones and she looked down trying to cover up.

She glanced up looking him in the eyes with her cheeks still flushed. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Gabriella.. it's the truth." he said looking back at her with a smile.

She nodded and returned it. "Are you finished?"

Troy stood up grabbing his empty plate in his hand and handing it over to her. "I should get going."

Gabriella went to take the plate that awaited in his large hands but, as her hand touched his she slightly jumped as she felt an unknown spark flying threw her body. For some odd reason she felt as if she didn't want to remove her hand from his for she enjoyed this sparking feeling that was running inside her. Finally grabbing the empty plate fully she placed it inside the sink before turning around to face Troy again. She watched as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"uh.. See you later then?" he asked nervously.

Gabriella nodded letting a smile form on her lips. "See you later." she confirmed.

She watch Troy shift out of the kitchen hearing his footsteps lead out the front door and the door shutting close. She let out a deep breathe that she didn't even realize she was holding in and leaned on the counter. She questioned what the hell she just felt. She could honestly say she had never had that feeling before from just touching someone. What she questioned more was that she never had that feeling with Austin before when she touched him... did she? She shook her head repulsively. What the hell was she thinking? She was soon to be Austin's wife. She was not going to let some wierd but exciting feeling question her relationship with Austin... or was she?

* * *

><p>Troy hopped out of his audi making his way to a huge office building. He entered the building watching sophisticated people in suits walking everywhere. He managed to make his way to the waiting elevator and pressed the button number 5. It led him up to his lawyers office. He walked over to the secretary letting her know that he had arrived for his meeting.<p>

"You may go in Mister Bolton." the dirty blonde smirked.

Troy shifted feeling uncomfortable and nodded making his way into the lawyers office.

"Good morning Troy so glad you came." They lawyer stood up from his seat letting a hand out to shake with Troy's.

Troy shook it gladly and smiled over at his lawyer. "Good to see you too James. So what's going on?"

James opened up a file taking out some papers and scanning over them. "We'll it appears that your first court date is May 10th. And it is to settle what you and her will give one another."

Troy nodded sighing. "Okay anything else."

"Yes, well she has come up with a scandal saying that you've cheated on her multiple times with all different kinds of models from all over the country when you were on your away games." James looked at Troy.

"What the Fuck? That's complete bullshit! I never cheated on that stupid bitch!" Troy said in rage.

James held a hand up trying to calm Troy down. "I know Troy we just have to stay firm and you need to behave and keep an watchful eye out. Understand?"

Troy nodded and sighed furiously. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Gabriella smiled as she got into her bestfriends car. "Hey!"<p>

Shapay smiled leaning over to hug her. "Oh my gosh I missed you! How's everything going?"

Gabriella buckled herself in and Sharpay put the car in drive. "I know I missed you to girl! And everythings been pretty good, how about things with you? It's out all over the news about you dating that hot quater back on the New York Jets!"

Sharpay blushed hard keeping her hazel eyes on the road. "Yes yes I'm dating the hunk. He's so gorgeous and sweet Gabi ugh! He makes me so happy!"

Gabriella giggled looking over at her blonde friend. "That's wonderful Shar! I'm so happy for you, you deserve it hun."

"Aww thank you doll! So how's Austin doing? Spill the beans what's going on?" Sharpay grinned.

Gabriella smiled looking at the road. "We'll he's good but you know the usual working, working, working. " She sighed. "But he's brother has started staying with us."

"His brother?" Sharpay questioned.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella said.

Sharpay's eyes widen. "Holy shit that's his brother ?"

Gabriella giggled at her outburst. "Yes! You didn't know that?"

Shapray shook her head. "No.. they don't really look alike you know. But sheesh! Troy Bolton is fucking gorgeous Gabriella! You're so lucky having two hot men in your house."

Gabriella laughed. "I guess I am."

"So is he nice? How is he?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Well he is really nice, he's different than Austin. Like he's kind and incredibly sweet and listens. I mean Austin is sweet and kind but I don't know Troy is different." she spoke softly.

"Hmmm... someone seems fond over this Troy." Sharpay grinned.

Gabriella blushed slightly. "No, no I don't! You know I love Austin."

Sharpay arched an eyebrow. "Yeah I know you do but that way you spoke of Troy was not the same the way you speak of Austin."

Gabriella sighed shaking her head in denial. "I don't like Troy."

Sharpay smirked. "I'm not saying you do.."

"Just forget it and lets shop." Gabriella said.

"I'll let it go just because we're going shopping!" Sharpay grinned and Gabriella giggled.

* * *

><p>The day had flew by and Troy didn't notice the time he had been out until he saw the sun about to set. He had so much on his mind today that he just needed to be alone today. What also happened to be on his mind besides the divorce issue was Gabriella Montez. He couldn't stop thinking of her it was become unreal. He knew how wrong it was due to that was his own flesh and bloods finacee but it was like he couldn't help himself. He couldn't get her face out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful smile and their moment in the kitchen when he told her how amazing she was. He pulled up into the drive way to see a pink convertable also parked infront of the house. He chuckled slightly at how unbelievable it was but got out of his audi making his way inside the house. Once he entered the house was filled with two female giggles. One he recongnize causing him to smile and other was unknown. He followed the sound that led him to the living room. Two woman glanced up at him stopping their conversation.<p>

"Troy!" Gabriella smiled.

He smiled back walking into the living room. "Hey"

"This is my bestfriend Sharpay Evans, Shar this is Troy." Gabriella smiled introducing them.

Troy walked over to Sharpay who was still looking at him dumbfounded and he held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Sharpay."

Sharpay shook her head coming back to earth and shook his hand. "O-Oh please call me Shar." she giggled.

"Would you like to join us Troy and have a glass of wine?" Gabriella asked looking over at him.

He turned his full attention back to the raven hair beau and smile widely nodding. "Yes I'm due for some wine." he chuckled.

Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay shared interesting conversation. Sharpay asked him about his basketball skills and how he became such a great basketball player. Then Sharpay began explaing to him her love for Musical Theater. Troy chuckled at how loud and pink she was. She was like a barbie, her wardrobe was that she was dressed in was fairly pink she had blonde hair that was held up in a pony tail, her skin was light, lighter than his own and she had amber colored eyes. She was a gorgeous girl he had to admit but she wasn't as beautiful as the girl that sat beside him.

"So Troy are you dating anyone at the moment?" Sharpay grinned over at Gabriella who shot her a death looking glare.

Troy chuckled softly scratching the back of his head. "Uh.. no I'm not."

"Oh well that's a shame. Anyone you're interested in?" she asked.

Troy's eyes immediately glanced over at Gabriella who was fiddeling with her glass of wine and he then moved his gaze back to Shar who had her thinly shaped eye brows arched. "Uh.. no.." he hesitated.

Sharpay nodded with a small smirk across her lips. "Oh..."

The front door closed as their conversation came to an end, and soon enough Austin walked into the living room.

"Didn't know there was a gathering going on." He said smirking.

"Well look who it is! The famous Austin!" Sharpay announced getting up to give a quick hug to Austin before returning to her seat.

He chuckled. "If it isn't the infamous Sharpay Evans!"

"You mean the Oh So Famous Sharpay Evans!" she said causing everyone to laugh.

Gabriella arosed off her seat meeting Austin halfway in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he held her back. Gabriella truly love Austin. She did. He was charming handsome man. He got her whatever she wanted, he constantly showered her with many gifts. Girls would love to be in the position she was in but Gabriella wasn't like most girls. She didn't need diamond rings and all the fine things in life, she could definitely do without those things. She was grateful for what she had but she knew she didn't need them. And she didn't want someone to display their love for her through gifts. She felt it shouldn't be that way. Austin pulled Gabriella's small face to his lips locking them in a hard kiss. She could feel in the kiss his need for her. She kissed him back before hearing a clearing of the throat.

"Okay well I'm going off home you love birds!" Sharpay said getting up off the sofa.

Gabriella quickly pulled away taking a look at her bestfriend letting go of Austin to hug Sharpay. "call me tomorrow."

Sharpay nodded giving her a squeeze before pulling away. "Will do hun. Mr. Troy it was nice meeting you." She smiled giving Troy and small hug.

"Likewise." He smiled hugging her back.

"Bye Austin! Good night guys!" Sharpay smiled waving before walking out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Gabriella brushed her teeth alongside Austin, she wash out the tooth paste from her mouth before smiling to see her dazzling white teeth. She looked up at Austin who was staring at her.<p>

"What?" she giggled.

"You're adorable." he smiled.

Gabriella giggled. "Why thank you."

Austin scooping Gabriella up into his long arms carrying her bridal style into their master bedroom. He threw her on the bed and she landed bouncing up and down on the soft cali king matress. She giggled as he took off his white tank top revealing his toned up body. He pushed her back down on the matress and climbed ontop of her. He placed his lips on her neck. Gabriella let a soft moan escape through her lips letting her hands run down his bare back. Austin moved the kisses up her neck to attach them to her loving lips. He kissed her needy and hard, she moaned in the kiss feeling her lips bruised. She kissed him back letting her tongue glide along his. She love this man in her arms and maybe though she didn't get an exact striking feeling she wasn't just going to let him go.


	3. Chapter 3: She Deserves

**A/N: Hey Readers! To my American Readers HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope you all had great day! I must say that one of the things I am thankful for are my readers :) you guys are amazing with your encouraging reviews! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Decided that it was time to let the drama begin! Haha! So tell me what you guys think and if you liked it. Thank you - Amber **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Gabriella was happy...she was content. She loved Austin Bolton. And she was going to marry this man. Gabriella realized how she constantly had to say those sentences over and over in her head just to reassure her feelings. Noone should have to reassure their love for someone that they've been with for over 2 years now.. did they? Gabriella sighed, why was she having these rapid thoughts about her love for her fiance. It just wasn't right. Gabriella grabbed her purse before lifting herself up out of her chair and heading out of her dressing room. She waved out smiling softly to all her co-stars saying her goodbyes for they had just filmed another episode. She quickly got into her white BMW slipping the key in the ignition and speeding off out of the parking lot. She dug her right hand into her purse searching for her cellphone. She pressed the speed dial and it began ringing calling her fiance's phone. She bit her bottom lip waiting impatiently for him to answer. She needed to see him.. maybe seeing him would make all these unwanted doubts and thoughts that were circulating in her head go away.

"You have reach Austin Bolton Cell. I am not able to- -" Gabriella sighed ending the call. She decided that'll she just stop by his office and surprise him like old times, when they first began dating and she had no worries or doubts. A small smirked formed across her lips as she began speeding off to his job.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Troy it's Victoria."

He sighed running a hand through his chestnut slick hair "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"No Victoria! I don't fucking want to you.. Do you not understand that you fucking hurt me?"

"Troysie I'm sorry!" she whined.

Troy laughed out of fustration. "Troysie? Ha! You're fucking pathetic! I want nothing to do with you understand? You lied to me and used me! I actually cared for you! Do me a favor and don't call me ever again!"

"Troy Plea-"

"No Victoria! I'll see you in court." He slammed his phone shut.

Troy threw his cellphone across his room and watched as it hit the wall. He yelled out in anger falling back on the bed. How could she have the nerve to call him and try to make everything okay. Like was she delusional. She used him for his fame and money. Whore much? I think so. Troy needed someone who wanted him not because he was a professional basketball player or because he had a lot of money. Troy needed someone who would want him and love him because of the kindness in his heart. Troy needed someone who was going to always be there for him, be his shoulder to lean on. Troy needed someone who was going to love him endlessly, no matter what flaws he encountered. Troy needed someone who was going to be honest with him, and be able to share their darkest secrets with him and let him confine in them aswell. What Troy needed was true love. That was all he needed and wanted.

* * *

><p>Gabriella pressed the elevator button waiting for the door to slide open. She looked up as the numbers decrease reaching the lobby that she was on. She walked in pressing the button number 5. She watched as business men and women entered the elevator looking so sophisticated with their leather brief cases. She waited for the elevator to reach the floor the was longing to be on. The elevator doors open and she walked out. She smiled as she saw Austin's secretary but was bewildered when she saw the blonde females eyes pop out of their sockets.<p>

"Hey Racheal." Gabriella smiled walking past her desk.

"Gabriella! H-he's busy!" Racheal stuttered before calling out.

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. As she watched Racheal pick up the phone and calling Austin whispering something to him. Gabriella followed her instincts and continued walking to his office. She reached the door and went to twist the knob but realized that it was locked. She began knocking on the door like a mad woman, she heard Racheal calling out for her but she simply ignored it. She heard shuffling and then the door opened.

"Well thank you for coming out Miss Rosa I will be sure to schedule another meeting." He smiled at her.

"No thank you Mister Bolton." She smirked at him before turning her eyes towards Gabriella.

Gabriella eyed the brunette, she looked down at her lips that happened to be slightly smeared with red lipstick. This Miss Rosa character was pretty, she had long straight brown colored hair with hazel eyes. Her skin tone was fairly similar to Gabriella's but not exact. Gabriella noticed that her boobs were very big and fake; and her ass was pretty big aswell. Gabriellw watched as the latina walked away and then turned her attention to Austin. She looked at his lips that had red lip stick some what on them. His hair was ruffled and his outfit looked like a hot mess. She felt her chest beginning to hurt. Meaning that her heart was breaking slowly.

"What's going on?" she questioned lowly.

"What do you mean Gabriella?" he asked looking back at her.

"Don't give me that Austin... You have it written all over your appearance! Are you having an affair with that Rosa chick?" she asked in rage.

"Baby it's not what you think she's just a client of mine." he tried soothing her.

"A client of your's that you're fucking!" she exclaimed.

Austin pulled her into the room before shutting his door and locking it. "She wants to be a star Gabriella so I'm going to help her out!"

"How are the hell are you going to help her out Austin? Huh? If she gives you a good lay you're gonna put her name out there ? That's great! If I would of known that then maybe I would of been the biggest fucking super star ever!" She yelled.

"Watch your mouth Gabriella." He sternly said.

"Watch my mouth? NO! You're fucking some whore and I'm suppose to stay shut Austin! This is not what I signed up for!" she yelled loudly.

Austin's eyes were filled with anger, he suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her petite body against the wall. "I SAID WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH GABRIELLA!" He spat in her face.

Gabriella's eyes widen at his outrage. She was breathing in and out heavily, her chest rising and falling. "Let go of me..." she said softly.

Austin gripped her arms so tightly she was sure that bruises will form. After moments of her saying those words he let go of her arms turning away from her and sighing. She watched him walk away from her and she rubbed her upper arms wincing from the pain that she was beginning to feel. This was a first. Austin never touched Gabriella this way. He never tried to hurt her in anyway. Gabriella let the tears that was forming in her eyes creep down her cheeks. Austin turned around he looked torned. His eyes looked over at Gabriella and walked over to her. He grabbed her in a hug at first Gabriella hesitated but then she gave in and cried her hardest in his chest. She felt his hands rub up and down her hair.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Gabriella didn't respond to his apology words, she just continuously cried. She didn't know what to do all she knew was that he had cheated on her. His fiancee, the woman he was suppose to marry, and the woman he supposely loved. Gabriella needed answers to all her remaining questions that lingered in her head. After minutes of sobbing, she pulled away from him wiping her tears with her bare hands. She looked up at him to see sorrow in his eyes.

"I - I'm gonna go home." she sniffled lowly.

Austin nodded touching her wet cheek with his index finger. "Okay... just know I'm sorry."

Gabriella just nodded numbly before grabbing her purse and walking out of his office.

* * *

><p>Troy sat in the living room watching Gabriella's soap opera. He was watching the episode in which the character she plays is married but having an affair. He couldn't help but let his imagination wonder and this be of him and Austin in the situation with her. She would be married to Austin but having an affair with Troy. Troy chuckled lowly at himself at the crazy thought that crossed his mind. He felt his stomach grumbled realizing that he was feeling hungry. He got up and lazily made his way to the kitchen. He open the cabinets letting his blue orbs quickly search for something to fill his stomach with. Troy suddenly hurt the front door shut and foot steps running up the stair case. Troy stood still and remained in silence hearing the raven girl sniffling. To him she sounded adorable but the sound sniffling was not good at all. He heard loud movement upstairs before mintues later steps coming down the stair case and entering the kitchen. With one look Troy saw the immediate hurt in her coco brown eyes.<p>

"Gabriella." he breathed out.

He watched as clear tears fell from those coco browns he walked over to her raising her chin with his finger softly making her look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head furiously before letting it all out again. Troy wrapped his toned arms around her, pulling her softly into his embrace. Gabriella took a breathe in as she once again felt the shocks of waves flowing her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, enjoying this amazing feeling that was reviving her body. Troy held her tightly leaning his chin on the top of her head.

Some moments after Gabriella loosened her grip meaning she wanted to pull away. Troy slowly let her go but not fully. He cupped her heart shapped puffy face with his hands and rubbed the tears that continuously fell from the edges of her eyes off her cheeks.

"Please Brie tell me what's making you cry like this." he practically begged softly looking into her eyes.

She sighed sniffling looking back into his. "Austin..."

Troy looked at her concernly. "What about him? Is he alright?"

Gabriella nodded slightly, and exhaled a deep breathe she didn't realize she was holding in. "I-I-I..I found him cheating on me with another woman." she choked out.

Troy's eyes widen, they were almost as wide as the moon. "What? How the fuck-"

Gabriella interrupted. "I know.. I went to surprise him but he was with another woman."

"Fucking Asshole! How the fuck could he do that to you." Troy said feeling anger rise in him.

"I can't stay here right now.. I need space away from him.. I already packed my bags." she spoke softly.

Troy nodded understanding. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll see if I could stay with Sharpay, If anything I'll just stay at a hotel for a couple of days."

Troy nodded in response.

"Troy I know Austin is your brother and I don't want to make you feel like I'm trying to make you for pity for me or be on my side in the whole scandal because I'm not" She looked at him.

"I know you're not Brie. What he did was wrong totally wrong. I honestly don't understand what the fuck is wrong with him." Troy sighed.

Gabriella shrugged and began making her way to her luggage. Troy beat her to it picking it up in his hands and helping her out the house to put it in her trunk. He watched her as she dialed Sharpay's number asking if she can crash for a couple of days. Once she was approved of the question she turned to Troy.

"Call me or Text me if you need anything okay?" he said, and she nodded with a thank smile over her lips. Troy smiled back before pulling her into a hug. He smile got wider she her felt her hold him tightly. He felt an overwhelming feeling inside of him that just made he want to scream out in happiness and jump around all crazy. Knowing that she was going to be gone, he needed to make sure that while she was gone, he would see her. He already had gotten use to seeing her angelic face this whole week at all times of everyday. He pulled away giving her a comforting smile and leaning down to place a peck on her cheek.

"Bye Troy." she said softly entering her car. She started the car and began pulling out the driveway looking into her rear view mirror that happened to show Troy waving bye. She had to admit that she felt a sense of relief that she wouldn't see Austin for a couple of days but she also had to admit she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chest that she wouldn't see Troy for a couple of days.

* * *

><p>Austin pulled into his drive way at 7 at night realizing Gabriella's car was no where to be found. He sighed getting out of his car and walking to his house. He wanted to shoot himself in the head for he felt like the biggest piece of shit in his whole life. How could he hurt the woman that he loved like that? How could he hurt his bride to be like that? What the fuck was he thinking? He entered the house walking up the stairs with his shoulder slouched. He felt like an asshole a really big one. He walked into his room to find it empty. He looked into their closet, seeing half of her belongings gone. He felt his chest hurt. He sat numbly down on the bed putting his head in his hands.<p>

"She left." Troy spoke low.

Austin looked up to find Troy at his doorway. "I noticed.."

"You're a fucking stupid ass asshole. Do you know that?" Troy spat at him.

Austin nodded putting his head back in his hands.

"How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her Austin?" Troy walked more into the room.

"I don't know that the hell came over me man. I don't fucking know." Austin exclaimed with his head still remained in his hands.

"You have a beautiful woman everyday that waits for you at home and you cheat on her with some easy girl? Gabriella is a driven gorgeous talented amazing gracious young woman she deserves better than you." Troy spat.

Austin lifted his head from his hands and looked at Troy in some what anger. "And you don't think I know that Troy?"

"You obviously didn't if you're screwing the next bitch." Troy said.

"You don't know Gabriella man so shut the fuck up and mind your god damn business!" Austin yelled.

"I know more about her than you think I do! And I'm not gonna mind my business! After seeing how hurt she was man how could I?" Troy yelled back.

"Get the fuck out of my room Troy! You act like you know everything but in reality you know shit! No wonder why Victoria used your dum ass!" Austin spat.

Troy was taken back by his words. He had to admit that it actually hurt him. "Like I said before Gabriella deserves better than you." Troy said lastly before walking out of Austin's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Different

**A/N: Hey Readers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Love your reviews on this story it honestly makes me smile to get such great feedback. But I'm sorry for the spelling errors in the previous chapter, I revised this one but if there still happens to be an error I apologize. But once again hope you like this chapter and for those who read SLY I promise to update soon! - Amber**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Troy awoke the next morning feeling groggy. He tossed in bed stretching out his upper and lower body, letting out a yawn as he did it. He stood in bed looking up at the white ceiling in his room letting yesterday's memory flood back into his brain. Troy sighed as he rolled out of bed and walked lazily to the washroom. He cleaned himself up by taking a shower and brushing his teeth, as he walked back into his bedroom his phone began to vibrate. He arched his eyebrow and answered quickly without taking a glance over at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Troy... it's me Gabriella." the small angelic voice spoke threw the speaker of his phone.

He smiled warmily realizing it was the woman that had been on his mind. "Brie what's up?"

"Is it too early for you to come and meet me at the cafe?" she asked hesitantly.

"No no it's not at all. Do you want me to meet you over there?" He responded quickly as he dropped the damp towel that hung on his v shaped waist and began slipping on a pair of briefs.

"Yeah please... can you meet me there in 15 minutes?" she asked softly.

"Yes I can." he smiled.

"Okay thank you Troy see you then." she hung up.

Troy threw his phone on the bed opening one of the drawers and grabbing a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. He quickly put on his outter wear before slipping his black vans on his feet. He walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror at his appearance, he just brushed down the hairs on his head that stood up. Once Troy was satisfied with his look he quickly grabbed his phone and car keys heading out of his room. The smell of coffee filled his nostrils as he walked down the stair case. He turned his head looking towards the kitchen to see his older brother pouring himself some coffee. Troy knew that him and Austin had gotten into a real bad arguement last night, and right now they should be discussing the problem but meeting up with Gabriella was too important to Troy to make up with his brother at the moment.

Troy got into his audi putting the key in the ignition and began speeding away to the cafe restaurant. He let his mind run wondering why Gabriella had wanted to meet up with him. At the thought of that made Troy extremely nervous. He took deep breathes trying to pull himself together as he was pulling into the street that the restaurant was located on. He quickly found a parking space parking his car before getting out. He strutted over to the restaurant looking around the sidewalks to see any sign of her or her car. He walked in the restaurant letting his eyes run all over the cafe. He saw that she had not arrived yet so he decided to just get a table for 2 and wait for the raven beau to walk in. He sat at the seat that had him face the front door of the restaurant so that when she walked in she would see him and he would see her. Troy stood sitting messing with his fingers then the fork and spoon that laid on the table and glancing up every 5 seconds to see if she had walked in. You could tell right off the back that Troy was nervous.

5 minutes after going crazy Troy glanced up once more to see Gabriella walking in. A sudden smile spread across his lips as he stood up from his seat. The beauty immediately spotted him, she had a small smile placed on her lips as she walked over to their table.

"Hey" Troy breathe out.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled taking a seat.

Troy's orbs immediately began examining her heart shaped face. He could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she absolutely had not slept and was crying from the puffyness in her eyes. How could someone do that to such a beautiful woman like Gabriella? Who would want to hurt such a perfect female like herself?

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked softly.

She sighed letting her narrow shoulders fall. "I'm okay... been better."

Troy gave her a small comforting smile. "I'm glad you called me. Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded and gave him a small smile. "I just needed to talk to someone... I mean I have Shar but I needed to talk to a guy you know... and since you've been through this or going through this I know that you know how I feel..." she said softly.

Troy nodded looking into her coco brown eyes. "I know exactly how you feel Brie.. and it's not the greatest feeling in the world.

Gabriella smiled slightly looking back straight into his eyes. "Why do you call me Brie? Noones ever called me that before..."

Troy blushed slightly as he had made up this nickname for her. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know it kinda just came to me."

Gabriella smiled alittle wider. "Well I like it.. it's... different."

Troy smiled back and nodded. "Well I'm glad you do."

Gabriella look back smiling before taking her attention to the menu infront of her. The waitress came over asking each of their orders, Troy and Gabriella responded giving her both of what they wanted and the woman took their menus walking away.

"So.. I need your like opinion or advice on this whole situation cause I honestly don't know what the hell to do Troy.." She sighed before taking a sip of her water.

Troy looked over at her. "Well you caught him cheating Gabriella shouldn't that say enough? Even though I'm related to him it makes no difference, he's a grown man and he makes his own decisions and the decision he made to cheat on you his fiancee with a client of his is simply wrong. I'm still in shocked on to how he would cheat on a woman like yourself. If I for one had you Brie I would treat you like the queen you deserved to be treated like. I would never go behind your back and commit adultery towards you in any way or form. You're a beauitful intelligent woman and my brother is an asshole for doing that to you.. And I told him that last night."

Gabriella's cheeks went from chrism red to pale white in seconds. "You told him he's an asshole?"

Troy nodded and chuckled lightly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah he needed to know that he fucked up."

"What did he tell you back?" she asked still surprised.

"We kinda got into an arguement cause he told me to mind my business that I didn't know you and I said that I know you more than he thinks I do."

Gabriella smiled slightly at his last words. "Well Thank you Troy."

"No problem." he returned the smile.

She looked down at her fingers. "I think I'm going to talk with him about the whole situation... but I just don't think I can ever trust him again as a partner or a lover... and without trust what's the point of a relationship.."

Troy moved his hand forward grabbing her hand in his softly causing her to look up into his eyes. "I think that's a good idea."

Gabriella couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at the intense feeling she felt that was moving all within her body. Usually at a forward movement like that, that Troy had made Gabriella would usually flinch away but this time in that moment she didn't want to. She was beginning to enjoy this unknown feeling Troy gave her. All the pain she was feeling inside of her had magically disappeared and all the was inside of her were these fireworks. She felt his thumb rub her hand soothingly and Gabriella couldn't help but smile for every worry and concern that was on her mind had flown away.

* * *

><p>After the breakfast with Troy, Gabriella had made her way back to Sharpay's house. She walked in hearing the blonde singing in the kitchen she followed the wonderful voice before taking into her view Sharpay using a banana as her microphone and singing a Justin Bieber song. Gabriella laughed at how ridiculous her bestfriend looked which caused Sharpay to stop her actions.<p>

"You whore! I didn't hear you come in." Sharpay blushed turning off the radio.

Gabriella continued to laugh taking a seat on the island. "You're too much Shar I swear!"

"Yeah yeah whatever! So how was breakfest with Troy?" She asked smirking.

Gabriella smiled. "It was breakfest."

"You're looking almost like yourself again so it wasn't just 'breakfest'. Come on spill!" Sharpay grinned.

Gabriella sighed still with a smile on her lips. "It was comforting..."

Sharpay squealed. "And...?"

Gabriella sighed and began fiddling with her fingers again. "I hope I'm not a horrible person for saying this but... I - ..I wish I would of met .. Troy first."

Sharpay's eyes widen with smile still playing over her thin lips. "Why do you say that?"

She sighed. "Because.. He's so different than Austin.. their like the complete opposites.. Troy is just... I don't know.. there's no words to describe him and Austin is just like rough, sweet when he wants to be.. aggressive. And Troy is just not any of that. Troy's gentle with his actions and his words... I know that I've known him but I never really have gotten to know him as a person you know.. and this week that I've spent with just me and him and all the talking we've done.. I've grown to learn what he's about and how he acts. Maybe I need to know alittle more but I know enough to say that he's an amazing man. And he has a good heart."

Sharpay smiled widely. "This is like a romantic story."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head. "Stop it is not!"

"It totally is! You're in love with you're finace's brother! That title alone is a novel!" Sharpay giggled.

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with him. Love is rather a huge feeling and word to use. But I think I like Troy... But it's wrong of me to like him especially because I was going to marry his older brother. I'm like the family slut!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You're a pretty slut though." Sharpay grinned joking.

Gabriella stuck her middle finger up at her. "Fuck you...But in all seriousness can I ask you something."

"After you disrespect me you want to ask me a question?" Sharpay joked.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm serious Shar come on!"

"Ugh okay okay fine! What's the question?" She smiled.

"Well.. Have you ever got this like sparking feeling inside of you when you touch someone?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

Sharpay arched an eyebrow smirking. "You mean horniess?"

"No! Shar I'm serious. Like a sparking feeling that runs through your entire body.. and it's a feeling that when someone touches you on your hand, arm, or where ever it's like you don't want them to stop because you enjoy the feeling... did you ever feel like that?" she asked sincerly.

Sharpay gave her friend a soft smile. "Yeah.. I know what feeling you're talking about and it's a reviving feeling it's different. It means you like him Gabi."

Gabriella let out a small sigh. "It's just so wrong for me to like him. It's not meant to be."

"How would you know?" Sharpay asked.

"Because look at the situation Shar.. I love his brother.. I was intimate with his brother.. I was suppose to be marrying his brother. But yet in some how all of this I started to like Troy.. It's not right. It doesn't look right for me nor him." She looked back at Sharpay.

"His brother fucking cheated on you Gabi.. His brother is an asshole who does not deserve you not one bit! And In all of this chaos some how you managed to like Troy.. I think personally that's it's fate! And It's so fucking obvious that Troy likes you." Sharpay said.

"I don't know.. all I know right now is I need to talk with Austin about everything that happened." Gabriella sighed.

* * *

><p>Troy had arrived back at his brothers house and was surprise to see his brother still home now watching television.<p>

"Troy?" he suddenly asked as Troy shut the front door.

Troy sighed taking deep breaths and made his way to the living room looking over at Austin.

"Do you mind having a seat so we could talk man?" His brother asked looking rather upset.

Troy obeyed his question a took a seat looking at his brother.

"I'm sorry Troy.. for what I said to you about Victoria and shit honestly it was not my place at all to come at you with that. I was just so upset with the whole thing going on with Gabriella that I took it out on you when you were just giving me the truth man. I'm sorry." He looked at Troy with sorrow over taking his grassy green eyes.

Troy nodded and took a deep breath. "It's alright man and I'm sorry about being so brutal with the whole Bri-Gabriella thing."

Austin held up his hand. "No Troy I deserved it.. I really fucked up this time man and I don't want to lose her."

Troy winced slightly at the last of his words. "Yeah I understand."

Austin got up and went over to pull Troy into a man hug. Troy hugged back before pulling away. "I'm going to text her and see if she wants to come over so that we could talk cause I just can't go on without her man. I love Gabriella so much." Austin said grabbing his cell phone.

Troy just nodded. "Yeah, well I'm going to go take a nap see you later."

"Alright man and thanks Troy.. for showing me that I really do have a great woman in my hands." Austin smiled over at Troy.

Troy gave him a fake smile before walking up the stair case and into his room. Once he shut the door close he threw his body on the soft bed. He knew it was wrong of him to think this but he hoped that Gabriella wouldn't get back with Austin. After their breakfast Troy just couldn't help but imagine the what if's of her being his. How he would cherish her and love her till the death of him. How they could have awhole bunch of mornings like the one they had this morning. He knew that this feeling inside of him growing for this woman was serious. He truthfully likes Gabriella and there's no point of him denying it. He couldn't even denied it if he tried. Gabriella was always on is mind every second of the day. When that happens to you, you know that it's serious. Troy just knew that he would just have to wait till it was the right moment, till he had a sign or knew that she felt some way for him so that he would be able to confess his feelings to her. All he could do now was just wait... and hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Courage

**A/N: Hey Readers! Ugh LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They're so encouraging and amazing it's incredible. But seriously thank you so much. Anyways sorry I haven't updated sooner but school has been hectic this week :-( junior year is honestly no joke! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think about it :) and I really apologize for not having to update SLY I promise by tomorrow it will be updated with a new chapter. But once again hope you love this chapter because I loved writing it and review! BTW in Gabriella and Troy's texting conversation Troy is (Bold) and Gabriella is (Bold and Italic) - Amber **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Gabriella set down her cellphone sighing after sending her last text message to Austin letting him know she was on her way to their house so that they could discuss their relationship. Gabriella frankly didn't know what to do, she fought back and forth with her head and with her heart. Gabriella knows that she does love Austin but when he stated the fact that he was cheating on her, how could she go back to a man like that? She knew she deserved better and she realized that she once thought Austin was the one for her but after a certain man gave her this unknown, thrilling, reviving feeling in her body she had doubts. She doubted that she had not found the one for if the she had, she wouldn't be feeling this way towards another man. Especially a man who she had not known for very long. Gabriella shut her eyes tightly, trying to clear all the questions and thoughts that were flying all around her brain. She lifted up her purse and car keys heading out the door into her car. Starting her ignition she sped out the driveway and drove to her house. She began contemplating on how the conversation between her and Austin would go. She was surely not going to let him over power her or try to give her a meesely sob story. Gabriella was going to follow her heart and not her mind. Her mind held all of the great memories between Austin and herself. How much fun times they had before he started disappearing more and more. And in her heart she held nothing for him, she knew that she does have love for him, but after all the lonely nights she spent without him and after him being unfaithful to her, she was no longer in love with him. Gabriella pulled into the driveway. She took a deep breathe getting out, seeing Austin's car and then Troy's car parked. She made her way to the door and pressed her index finger on the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Troy jumped slightly awaking from his sleep to a loud ring that rang throughout the house. He rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to regain consciousness. Once his eyes gained the strength to open he glanced before looking at the digital clock and realized that it was already 8 at night. He practically slept the entire day. He sighed stirring in the bed to rise up before he heard that angelic voice he was beginning to become very fond over. He walked to his bedroom door opening it slowly so they wouldn't know he was awake. He walked over near the staircase to see his brother and the beautiful brunette walking into the living room area. He decided he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, so he sat quietly at the top of the steps letting his ear focus on the sound of her voice. He sat their hoping in his mind that she wouldn't get back with his dick head of a brother. He knew it was very selfish and who was he to be hoping that way but he couldn't help himself, this female had grown on him and he just couldn't control these feelings anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriella took a seat down on one of the couch's as Austin sat across from her on the other couch. "So..." she spoke softly.<p>

"Gabriella.. I'm sorry I really am. I know that I fucked up big time and there is no excuse or anything that can dismiss what I have done to you. I know I have hurt you and it kills me to know that I have done that it really does. I don't wanna lose you." Austin spoke looking at her intently in the eyes.

She looked back sighing before shaking her head. "You cheated on me Austin. Your soon to be bride. How could you do that to me? Huh? I just want to know what made you want to cheat on me? Was I not satisfying your needs enough? Because if I can recall we atleast had sex about 4 times a week. Which seems pretty average to me. Especially a couple who is happy and about to get married? I just don't understand.."

Austin moved more forward on the couch sitting at the very edge. "I know I did and I'm sorry and no of corse not babe! You did more than that .. I just... I don't know I was being stupid I'm sorry I can't even begin to tell you how much regret I feel inside of me."

Gabriella continuously shook her head, her eyes darting back at his. "No. You just don't cheat because you don't know! You do it for a certain reason, you do it because either you're not happy in your relationship! Obviously you weren't happy with us because you went and did that and God knows for how long you've been cheating on me."

"Babe please! I'm sorry! I really am I want us to move forward, I love you Gabriella and I want to spend every waking moment with you. I know this now and- -"

Gabriella interrupted him taken back by his last words. "You know this now? Now? Austin you should have fucking known this the day you got down on one fucking knee and asked me to fucking marry you! Because I've been knew that... Ha but you wanna know something?... NOW! I realize that I don't want to spend every waking moment with you. Because I spent all my nights lonely without you... all those lonely nights I was so blinded thinking you were working but in reality.. you were having an affair."

Austin were wide, he sighed taking in what she had just said. "...so what are you saying?"

Gabriella shut her eyes gathering the courage to say the words that her heart was begging her to vocalize. "I'm saying...that I don't want to be with you anymore."

Austin nodded feeling an acheing pain in his chest. "..What is it... you don't love me anymore?.."

She looked up into his eyes seeing the hurt and pain. It reminded her of how she was two days ago. "I do love you Austin...but..I'm not in love with you anymore."

Austin just nodded and looked down at his hands and mummbled. "The cheating did it..."

"It wasn't just you cheating... You use to just leave me here in the house alone all the time and spend countless hours at your job. You don't understand how I longed for you during those empty nights. How hurt and lonely I was. I had no man there to hold me as I fell asleep or just be there to talk to me ask me about my day and just spend quality time with me in general. You weren't there Austin, so my love for you just began to slowly fade." She sighed.

"I shouldn't have put my job infront of you...that's just not how it's suppose to be." he looked at her.

Gabriella nodded giving him a small smile before rising off the couch. "I should get going."

"So what are we gonna do about the house..." Austin arose of the couch quickly.

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "You can have it...I don't need such a big place like this for myself."

Austin nodded looking at the beau. "Neither do I... I guess I'll just sell it then."

"I'm going to get my clothes and tomorrow I'll just get the rest of my belongings...after today I'm going to begin house hunting." She looked back.

"No problem." Austin gave her a small smile in return.

* * *

><p>Troy got up quickly making his way back to his bedroom. He shut the door quietly behind him and had this radiant smile beaming across his face. He couldn't help but feel warmth run inside of his body. What he had been hoping for became reality, she was leaving Austin. She was now single and she was no longer in love with his brother. As wrong as the that last part sounded Troy didn't care. Obviously his brother did not treat her right but he sure can. And he wanted to show her how he was right for her and how he would do right by her. But how?<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriella retrieved another luggage from their closet and began throwing the remaining of her clothes and belongings in there. She knew she had so much more things to take but she would all deal with that tomorrow. Once she filled it up she zipped it close placing it on the floor before Austin grabbed it and began carrying it down the stairs. She walked out of the master bedroom and into the hallway. She glance at Troy's door wondering what he was up to. She let a smile fall upon her lips at the thought of the blue eyed man. She stood there for another moment before moving towards the staircase and making her way down. She walked out the front door and saw that Austin had placed her luggage in the trunk and was now shutting it close. As she reached her car door she smiled sympathetically at Austin.<p>

"Will you be here tomorrow when I come to get the rest of my things?" She looked at him.

Austin shook his head letting the expression of sorrow fall upon his face. "I have a flight to go to New York tomorrow for the Music Awards."

Gabriella nodded. "So then I guess this is goodbye?..."

Austin pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, he let her slim arms find there way to his neck and his arms found there way to her petite waist. They held each other in a tight hug taking one another in for the last time. Moments later Austin kissed Gabriella's cheek softly before they pulled away from their embrace.

"Keep in touch?" Austin smile sadly.

Gabriella nodded and returned the kiss on his cheek. "Yes.. I will."

* * *

><p>Gabriella had returned to Sharpay's house. She settled her bag into the guest room she was temporarily staying in and collapsed on the bed. She sighed in relief of getting the whole Austin situation over with and her now getting to move on with her life. A vibrating phone interrupted her happy thoughts. She pouted her lip in debate of wondering who could it be. She retrieved the phone from her purse and looked at the screen to see it was text message from Troy. She smiled quickly unlocking her phone and going to see the message.<p>

**Hey Brie. Heard about what happened and I was wondering if you're ok?**

Gabriella smiled and layed back on the bed typing back.

**_Hey Troy, and yes I'm more than okay thank you for asking :-)_**

She sent the text message and wait for his reply. Seconds later her phone vibrated.

**That's good to hear :) so I heard about tomorrow would you like for me to help you move out your stuff? Cause I don't mind.**

**_Yes I actually do and thank you Troy.. you know you don't have too._**

Her phone vibrated.

**No but I want too.**

_**Lol well than you can :-)**_

**Great! So I'll see you tomorrow than? :)**

_**Yes you will Troy.**_

**Looking forward to it. But I'm sure you must be tired so I'll see you tomorrow Brie. Good night beautiful hope you sleep well.**

Gabriella's cheeks blushed chrism red reading the text as he called her beautiful.

_**Good night Troy.. Sweet dreams. xo**_

Gabriella couldn't help but feel like a teenage girl. She felt butterflies in her stomach and all these crazy feelings that this one man gave to her, even though it was just through text. She knew that she had just got out of a long term relationship and she was not looking to jump into another one at the moment. But she was allowed to flirt wasn't she? There's no harm in that. And plus noone could tell her she can't do anything because she was now single. A single Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 6: Indescribable

**A/N: Hey readers! Yes I know I updated pretty fast but I had some spare time on my hands and couldn't wait to write another chapter for this story! So I hope you love this chapter, a lot happens! But review :) and tell me what you think of it. BTW I have the link of what Gabriella's new house looks like on my profile so if you're curious just go and click it and look at the pictures. Once again review, I love hearing your opinions on the chapter! Promise to update soon. - Amber xo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The next day Gabriella had at least checked about 30 houses online. She was currently on the phone with her Realtor who stated they had found the ideal place for her to move in. Gabriella smiled widely as the woman on the other line explained in full details Gabriella's soon to be home.

"Oh My Goodness! It sounds amazing Lisa! Can we check it out today? Because I'm going to be picking up my belongings from Austin's this afternoon." Gabriella asked.

"Well yes I believe we can meet me in 20 minutes at Ivan Hill Terrace and you can follow me to where the house is located." Lisa stated threw the phone.

"No problem. Thank you so much Lisa once again!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"My pleasure Miss Montez now see you in 20 minutes." Lisa said hanging up the line.

Gabriella clapped her hands together excitedly and jumped out of the chair from the island.

"Sharpay!" She yelled.

"In my room!" Sharpay yelled back responding.

Gabriella smiled making her way up to Sharpay's bedroom. "Oh my gosh! I have the greatest news!"

Sharpay turned to Gabriella from looking at her closet smiling. "What?"

"I think I might have a house!" Gabriella squealed.

Sharpay smiled pulling her into a tight hug. "That's great Gabs! I'm so happy for you!"

Gabriella hugged her friend back. "Thank you it's such a great feeling to know that I'm going to be on my own. Doing this for me."

Sharpay grinned. "This is a big step. I'm so proud of you!"

She smiled widely back at the blonde. "I have to start getting ready I'm suppose to meet Lisa in 20 minutes so I'll call you once I make a decision and let you know."

Sharpay nodded. "Okay sounds good doll."

Gabriella began making her way to the guest room she was staying in a began getting ready to meet up with Lisa. She took a shower refreshing up and then walked back into the bedroom where she had fresh clothes laying out on the bed for her. She put on a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and a white v-cut shirt. She wore her beige Christian Louboutin pumps with a beige cardigan. She pulled her long raven locks back into a pony tail. She began applying light make up. Once she was pleased with her appearance she grabbed her purse and shades, leaving Sharpay's house and heading to Ivan Hill Terrace.

* * *

><p>Troy parked his car in his brothers driveway and hopped out. He wiped the sweating beads that were trickling down his forehead as he made his way inside the house. Troy was feeling rather good today. He woke up in a good mood, then had a good breakfast before going to work out and play some ball. All the stress and apprehension had faded away. He was beginning to feel like himself again. Troy walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the freezer.<p>

"Hey man." Austin walked in the kitchen.

"Hey bro. What time is your flight leaving?" Troy asked.

Austin took a look at his watch before answering Troy's question. "In about 2 hours. I have to stop by my office before I go though so I'll be out the house soon."

Troy nodded while taking another gulp at the cold water.

"You do remember Gabriella is coming over to get her things?" Austin asked his brother.

Troy nodded once again. "Yeah I remember."

Austin nodded. "It's crazy how I'm not with her anymore. It feels wierd not having her around the house you know.."

Troy looked at his brother. "Yeah.."

"But I'm gonna go finish getting my things together so I'll let you know when I'm about to head out." Austin stated before walking out of the kitchen

"Ok.." Troy called out.

* * *

><p>Gabriella finally reached Ivan Hill Terrace and she saw Lisa. She waved from her car and Lisa waved back before driving up the hill that led to the new home Gabriella was anxious to see. A minute or so later Lisa's car came to a stop. Lisa got out and Gabriella followed turning off her ignition. Gabriella took the time to glance up at the house she smiled once she had seen a glimpse of it.<p>

"Come on there's more too see." Lisa smiled grabbing Gabriella's arm softly gesturing here to the gate.

Gabriella step up a few steps that led to a small gate. She opened the gate holding it for Lisa and then followed Lisa up some more steps that led to a sitting area and on the right you took a couple of steps that led you to the front door of the house it reminded her of her childhood how her family lived in a Spanish style home in Arizona. She admired the outside. The house wasn't huge but it wasn't small. It was Spanish style which Gabriella liked because of the house, looking at the long and wide windows that complimented the house very well. Finally Lisa brought her inside and she immediately fell in love. The wooden floors were a dark Cherokee wood through out the hall, lounge, and dinning area of the house. She walked into the lounge taking a couple of steps down and fell in love with the setting. The couches were white with red pillows. The small rectangular table in the middle was red. Her favorite color. There was a fire place, and a balcony that led out to the view of the city. She admired the lightening of the room and then moved onto the dining area and smiled seeing a dining table already placed there.

"Does the furniture come with the house?" she asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes only if you want it."

"Well I so far like the lounge set up and the dining area is very nice as well." She smiled.

"There's more." Lisa smiled.

Lisa took Gabriella throughout the whole entire house and Gabriella fell in love with every bit of house had three bedrooms and three baths. It was in total 2,430 square feet. The master bed room was comfy and cozy. It had already supplied a queen size bed. Gabriella wasn't too sure about that but she will see. Rather than that she was completely fond with house and how the decorator had decorated it. Lisa took her to the kitchen again taking out papers.

"So do you like it?" Lisa asked smiling.

"Yes I love it. How much are we working with here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I tried to stay within the 1 million range like you asked. But this house is 1.15 million." Lisa looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breathe before finalizing her decision. "I'm going to take it."

Lisa beamed taking out a pen. "And you want to keep some of the furniture right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll probably buy myself my own bed though but the rest of furniture can stay." Gabriella answered.

"Sounds perfect. Now just sign a couple of these papers here stating that you are now owner of the house and are willing to keep the furniture." Lisa handed Gabriella the papers.

Gabriella read and signed everything she had to sign and once she was done Lisa handed Gabriella the keys. Gabriella hugged Lisa once more thanking her. And then reached for her cell phone dialing Sharpay's number.

"Sharpay speaking." the blonde answer.

"I got the house!" Gabriella squealed.

"Thats amazing girlie! Call me when you're at Austin's so I can drive over there and help you." Sharpay said.

"Okay I will." And Gabriella hung up the phone.

She walked up the stairs into her new bedroom, she smiled and walked over to closet. She had to admit she was a nice closet. Once she examined the closet she walked over to the queen sized bed and sat down bouncing up and down slightly to feel if it was comfy. It was pretty comfy but Gabriella wanted to be cautious. So she decided she'll just buy her own. She got up off the bed and walked down the stairs gathering her purse and cell phone before heading out the door. She thought that before she heads over to get her stuff from Austins she would buy a new bed and have it shipped over to her house by the evening.

* * *

><p>"Troy I'm leaving man, I'll see you in two days." Austin shouted from the front door.<p>

Troy came half way down the stairs waving at his brother. "Bye man have a safe flight."

And with that Austin was out the door. Troy walked back upstairs and into his room. He glanced at the clock and realized Gabriella should be coming soon. He smiled at the thought of her, he couldn't wait to see the beautiful latina again. He decided he was going to take a shower and get ready before her arrival.

Gabriella laid on another bed debating if this one was more comfortable than the previous one she just laid on.

"Ehh I don't like this one too much." She stated rising off the queen sized bed.

"Try this one." The man led her to another queen sized bed.

Gabriella laid on this one and immediately felt comfortable, she sighed in relief happy that she had finally found the one.

"This is the one." She smiled getting off of the bed.

The man gave her a smile back. "Good. I'm going to need you to sign a couple of things and then give me your address and a time you would like it delivered.

Gabriella filled out some papers, paying off the her new bed and giving the man her address. Once that was all done she was content and now ready to head over to Austin's.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was happy that there hadn't been no traffic from the matress place to Austin's she arrived within 10 minutes. She parked her car behind Troy's within the driveway and hopped out pulling her purse along with her. She walked to the front door ringing the door bell and stood waiting. She waited for Troy to open the door but he hadn't. Gabriella placed her hand on the knob turning it realizing that the door was unlocked. She walked into the once familar house and shut the door closed.<p>

"Troy?" she called out.

And she got no answer. She arched an eyebrow and made her way upstairs. She opened the master bedroom seeing noone was in there. She shut the door and walked over to Troy's room to see it cracked opened.

"Troy?" She said, pushing the door wide open. She saw that no one was present in the room. She walked inside glancing around seeing his belongings and luggage still here but there was no Troy. She knew it was wrong but, she began snooping around his draws, she smiled at his choices in underwear and then saw all his fitted t-shirts she loved that complimented his torso structure well. She picked up one of his bottles of colon and began sniffing it. She smiled softly at the amazing smell. But suddenly that smiled faded as she saw a door open and a naked dampt Troy walking out. Her eyes must have been as big as the moon at the sight she was seeing. The colon bottle that was once in her hand fell onto the floor. Her wide eyes fell upon his perfect body his chest, abs, and then his manhood.

Troy on the other hand was too shock to even move. Seeing Gabriella in his room wandering through his belongings and staring intently at his semi-hard member was intriging. He finally swallowed down the slavia that he had formed in his mouth and grabbed the towel that he had drived himself off with, covering his length.

"Um.." He choked out.

Gabriella finally snapped a hand across her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said quickly walking out of the room.

Troy scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "It's...fine." Troy sighed and shut the door beginning to dress himself. Once he was done dressed he picked up the bottle of colon Gabriella had dropped, he began wondering what was she doing in his room and with this bottle. He took a deep breathe spraying himself with the colon before slipping his vans on his feet and stepping out of his room. He walked down the steps to see Gabriella in the kitchen pouring herself something to drink.

She turned her head hearing Troy entering the kitchen. "I'm really sorry Troy... I- I had no business being up there in your room.. and then just staring at you.." she stammered before taking a sip of her wine.

Troy held up a hand. "It's ok.. it really is." he smiled slightly.

Gabriella nodded before taking another sip. "Um.. do you want some?"

Troy shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Not really much of a wine guy, I'm more into bear."

Gabriella nodded and smiled alittle. "So I.. um got a new house."

Troy's eyes lighten up as he took a seat on a chair near the island. "Really? That's great Brie."

Gabriella's smile widened up a bit once he called her Brie. "Yeah it is. You'll get to see it when we move my stuff over there."

Troy nodded smiling. "Sounds good I can't wait."

Gabriella stood staring at him with a smile on her face. He stared back with this cheesy smile played across his lips. "You look beautiful today." he said softly.

Gabriella's eyes flickered down, as pink flushed her cheeks. "You always do this to me." She giggled softly.

Troy chuckled bring up his hands. "I'm sorry! It's not my intentions I'm just telling you the truth."

Gabriella glared at him before taking another sip of her wine. "Stop it because it makes me go all red."

Troy chuckled. "So we're starting the party early?" He asked jokingly at her wine.

Gabriella laughed nervously. "Not exactly. After seeing you naked, I needed a glass of wine."

"Gabi!" Sharpay's voice called out from the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Gabriella responded.

Sharpay's heels clicked the wooden floor until they came to a stop and the blonde entered the kitchen smiling widely at the two. "Hey there Troy!"

Troy chuckled smiling at Sharpay. "Hey Shar."

"So what are you two up too?" She grinned before grabing Gabriella's drinking and taking a sip.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay. "Nothing just talking. Now can I have my drink back."

Troy looked down at Sharpay's heels and then Gabriella's. "I like how you two are wearing heels to move belongings up and down stairs." Troy spoke with an amusment expression covering his face.

"You're the one who's gonna be doing most of the moving Troy." Sharpay smirked. "We're just gonna stand here and look pretty."

"Oh great." Troy rolled his eyes laughing.

Gabriella smiled. "We'll come on guys lets get to work."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay moved all of Gabriella's belongings out of Austin's house. They placed the last of her things into each other their cars. Sharpay had brought already in her car Gabriella's two luggages that were at her house, so that she had everything she needed. Gabriella was the first to take off with Troy and Sharpay following behind her. Within 15 minutes of driving they finally arrived to Gabriella's new house seeing the mattress men just arriving as well. Gabriella pulled into her new garage while Troy and Sharpay parked infront of Gabriella's home. Gabriella told the men where she wanted her mattress, Troy grabbed the heavy things bring it into Gabriella's house and setting it where she wanted it. Once everything was put away Gabriella took off her heels in exhaustion and fell on the couch.<p>

"My feet are killing me." She whined.

Troy walked down her staircase helping the delivers bringing down the mattress Gabriella didn't want. Once the men had left Troy walked back into the lounge where Gabriella was laid out on the couch.

"Tired?" He asked chuckling.

"Just a bit.. My feet just hurt." she smiled softly.

Troy took a seat at the end of the couch where Gabriella's feet were and began massaging them with his hands. He watched as her expression was filled with contentment. She sighed softly as he worked magic on her feet.

"That feels so good." She groaned lowly.

Troy shot her a smile and continued massaging them.

Sharpay walked into the lounge looking at the duo and smirking. "We'll Gabs I'm gonna head home. I put clean sheets over your bed for you."

Gabriella smiled pulling her feet away from Troy and rising to hug Shar. "Thank you so much. You're an amazing friend."

Sharpay hugged her back. "Anytime. So call me tomorrow okay?"

Gabriella pulled away and nodded. "Will do, Love you."

Sharpay smiled. "Love you too bff." She turned to Troy and gave him a small hug. "Bye Troy."

"Bye Shar." He smiled.

Sharpay walked out of the house waving at the duo before shutting the front door. Troy lifted himself off the sofa and scratched the back of his head.

"I think I should get going too." He said.

Gabriella looked at him and bit her bottom lip softly. "You can stay alittle longer... I- I mean if you want."

Troy let a smile fall upon his thin lips. "I'd love to."

Gabriella grinned. "Are you hungry? I haven't really done any food shopping but we can order out.."

Troy nodded smiling. "Yeah that would be fine."

"Pizza?" She asked getting her cellphone.

"Sounds delicious." he grinned.

Gabriella ordered one pizza pie for her and Troy. As they waited for their food to arrive they began talking about everything. Asking eachother personal questions about their lives before they had met one another.

"I remember the day I met you." Troy chuckled.

"Me too. I thought you were like stuck up." Gabriella giggled.

Troy gasped acting like he was hurt. "Me stuck up? Never!"

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah you're definitely not stuck up. Your brother must have mistaken himself for you.."

Troy smiled at her. "The day you were introduced to me, I was stunned at how gorgeous you were... I actually felt a bit of envy towards my brother.."

Gabriella's cheeks turned rose red in a matter of seconds. "Troy!"

He laughed. "No Brie I'm serious. I couldn't understand how my brother had gotten so lucky. I wish I would of met you before he did.."

Gabriella looked down at her fingers, fiddling with them. "I kind of.. wish I would have met you first before I met him..." she said softly before rising those chocolaty orbs at his baby blue ones.

Troy looked back into her eyes. "I wished the same thing."

Gabriella bit her lips softly watching as Troy began to lean in, she shut her eyes leaning up a bit as she felt the warmth of his breath just inches away from her soft lips. She wondered for weeks how his lips tasted, and now this was the moment when she was about to find out. She anticipated waiting for his lips to connect onto her own until the doorbell rang causing them both to open their eyes and realize how close their faces were. Gabriella blushed rising from her seat as she walked to the front door. She paid off the pizza man and brought the pizza along with the soda that came with the order into the lounge. She opened the pizza box letting Troy grab his own slice as she grabbed her own. They ate in silence for awhile until Troy saw a piece of sauce running down the side of Gabriella's lip. He lifted his thumb and wiped it off causing her to turn and look at him. As he wipped it off Gabriella turned her face slightly taking her lips and placing them over his thumb, licking the sauce that was now on his thumb off. Troy's breath hitched as he felt the warmth of her mouth and the softness of her tongue surrounding his finger. He bit his lip feeling himself beginning to arouse. She let her lips slide off of his thumb as she looked into his eyes seeing the expression of desire form over them. Troy put down his pizza and grabbed Gabriella's heart shaped face carefully into his hands before placing a soft kiss full of desire and passion upon her lips. Gabriella put her pizza down moving closer to Troy and letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth as she explored his. Gabriella felt these amazing feelings fly through her entire body, it was like electricity had been sparking within her. The feeling of his lips against hers was unexplainable. She couldn't think of words to describe what they were doing to her. Moments after their tongues felt one anothers Troy pulled back slowly trying to catch his breath. Gabriella bit her bottom lip with her eyes still closed as her chest rose and fell heavily. Troy leant his forehead against her small one staring at the beauty. She finally opened her eyes seeing the blue orbs looking down at her.

"That was... wow.." She breathed out, smiling softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that Brie.." He spoke softly.

"You know how wrong of us it is to be doing this right now.." she whispered.

"I don't care." Troy smiled.

She giggled softly. "And frankly neither do I."

After there first breath-taking kiss Troy stood alittle longer as the two finished eating their pizza and chatted up a bit more before Troy left to go home. As Troy drove he couldn't keep this goofy smile off of his face. Her lips against his own felt amazing. He couldn't even begin to describe in words just how amazing it was. Gabriella was special, he knew that and he knew that just because they had kissed didn't mean that they were together now. He knew Gabriella still needed time to be on her own before she could ever be with anyone else. And Troy was willing to wait however long he had to for the raven hair girl. Because it's true... he is absolutely crazy about her.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**A/N:** _Hey Guys! Love the reviews from the last chapter mwahs to you all! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Also I just thought that I'd share with you readers that I just got back from seeing New Years Eve and must I say Zac Efron is just so freaking hot and such a great actor! UGH love him! Lol. But anyways enjoy the chapter and BTW I used a real soap opera show called One Life To Live, I don't know if you readers watch it or not but I know my mom does and that's where I decided to say that Gabriella is in it which she isn't but whatever we can pretend :) also I made up characters like brody and lucas. Once again ENJOY and REVIEW! - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Yes..." Gabriella stated softy with a smirk toying over her lips.

"How was it? Is he a good kisser? What happened?" Sharpay asked all at once.

Gabriella shurgged her narrowed shoulders. "I don't know.. I went from sucking on his thumb to kissing his lips... It just happened so fast but... it was indescribable Shar."

"You sucked on his thumb too?" Shar's eyes widen.

Gabriella blushed slightly nodding. "He was wiping off the pizza soft from my lip."

"Sooooo you just decided to suck on his thumb?..." Sharpay smirked.

"It just happened Shar! I don't know what came over me!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Alright alright... but was he better than Austin?" Sharpay asked before sipping on her coffee.

Gabriella contemplated for a moment before nodding and a reddish color fully covering her cheeks.

Sharpay squealed. "Well he is hotter than Austin so I bet he's even better in bed than Austin."

"Shar!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm just saying." The blonde smirked.

Gabriella looked down at her cellphone looking at the time before sighing. "I gotta go, I have to go to work."

"Go you soap opera actress." Sharpay smiled before hugging the latina.

Gabriella hugged her back laughing. "I'll call you later hun."

Gabriella left Sharpay's house driving over to the set. The soap opera show Gabriella starred in was called 'One Life To Live.' It was a very popular show millions of fans loved it and especially Gabriella's character she was one of the main characters on the show. Gabriella played a young woman named Cassie Morgan who was married to a man named Brody Smith but her character who was secretly in love with another man named Lucas Davis. Gabriella loved playing Cassie. She felt as in one with her character. They had a lot in common which made it easier to act as her.

Gabriella pulled into her parking spot, she got out of her car grabbing her satchel along with her and her sunglasses, as she walked into hair and make-up she saw one of her co-stars they began chatting away about todays scene they were being told to do. Gabriella began doing hair and make-up before receiving on knock on the door and a delivery man asking for her name.

"Yes I'm Gabriella Montez." She said confusedly turning around in her chair to see the man holding a gigantic bouquet of red roses. Gabriella's face beamed brightly as she retrieved the beautiful flowers from the man.

"There is a card Miss Montez in the gift bag." The delivery man stated before walking out of the room.

"Those are beautiful!" Her co-star smiled while getting her make-up applied on.

Gabriella grinned placing the big bouquet on the table and grabbing the gift bag. She dug quickly in the bag taking out a small navy blue velvet box and a red envelop which was most likely holding the card. She was too anxious to see what was in the mystery box so she opened it first. Her eyes widen as her smile grew a bit more wider, she looked down in awe and surprise at the two dazzling diamond studs that were held in the small box. They glistened and sparkled in the light hinting that they were real and worth a lot of money. She then grabbed the card tearing it open. The writing that was written on the card was very familar to her...It was Austin's hand writing.

_To Gabriella,_

_I know we are not together.._  
><em>but you didn't say I still couldn't send you gifts :)<em>  
><em>Please accept them I know this isn't going to change anything between us but, I just want you to know that you will forever have a place in my heart.<em>

_From yours truly, Austin_

_P.S. I hope this gift put a beautiful smile across your face._

Gabriella smiled softly placing the note down. This reminded her of when she first began dating Austin. How when she was at work he would always send her gifts. Flowers, Love notes, Teddy bears, Jewlery, chocolate, everything. This action of his reminded her of the Austin she had fell in love with. The man she wanted to marry. But she knew in her heart he was not that man anymore. She closed the small box of earrings and put all those items away in her purse. Gabriella sat back into her chair and finished getting her hair and make-up done.

* * *

><p>Troy walked out of an interview that he had just finished with a couple of reporters about his career as an professional NBA player. He was happy because he was reunited with his best friend Chad Danforth another who happened to a player for the Lakers as well. Troy and Chad had grown up together in the same neighborhood. Since they were in high school they had both planned that they would make it to the NBA together and to their surprise they both did and were even scouted on the same team. You could say the two were inseparable.<p>

"So how's Taylor man?" Troy grinned while walking over to his car.

"She's great man! Sometimes I can't believe you know we've been together ever since high school but she's the only woman for me." Chad beamed while talking about his significant other.

"That's awesome I'm so happy for you two! When are you two going to get hitched already?" Troy chuckled leaning back on his vehicle.

"I was thinking soon man. We're already 25 plus me and her have been through a lot together and it's just getting to that time where we want to settle down and begin our family together." Chad spoke seriously.

Troy nodded and smiled over at his friend. "All I'm saying is I better be your best man!"

Chad chuckled. "Of corse dude! But how's everything going with the Victoria shit?"

Troy sighed slightly. "It's alright she called me not to long ago wanting to talk but I didn't want to hear her bullshit. I'm done with her."

"That's crazy man but just keep your head up Troy. I'm sure you're bound to find the right woman for you." Chad gave Troy a sympathetic smile.

Troy nodded. "I think I already have.." Troy smiled.

Chad's eyebrow cocked up. "Who and why haven't you told me about this?"

Troy chuckled. "It's complicated man, she wasn't exactly avaliable at first."

"What do you mean?" Confusion covered Chad's tan face.

"I mean that she was my brothers fiancee.." Troy said.

Chad's eyeswiden. "Austin's woman?"

Troy nodded and smiled. "Well not his woman anymore.. they've called off the wedding."

Chad's eyes grew even bigger. "Dude..h-how?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know man.. it was just like when I saw her I got these crazy feelings inside of me."

"You sure there not sexual feelings?" Chad grinned.

Troy playfully punched Chad on the arm. "Na it's not."

Chad smirked. "Well that's a start."

* * *

><p><em>"Brody please!"<em>

_"Cassie I need to go." The blonde haired man pulled away._

_"I love you Brody..." She said softly._

_"..Obviously not enough.." He walked off._

"AND CUTT!" The director yelled. "Great Job you two! See you tomorrow have a good evening."

Gabriella hugged her co-star before walking of quickly to her room. She changed out of her acting outfit for the scene into her clothing she had on before. She slipped on her skinny jeans, pulling on her fitted tank top and cardigan. She finally put on her heels grabbing her purse and the bouquet of roses she had received earlier.

She made her way out of the building and into the parking lot towards her car before stopping in her tracks as a smile began creeping over her angelic face.

"Troy.." Gabriella said.

"Surprise!" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella walked over moving closer to him getting a better view of his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you.." He smiled at her.

Which she gladly returned. "Aww that's sweet."

"You think so?" Troy looked at her smirking.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip nodding. "Yes" she spoke softly

And with that Troy leaned down kissing her cheek softly.

Gabriella's breath hitched as she felt those lovingly thin lips against her smooth cheek lingering.

Troy pulled back slowly and his eyes flickered down at the roses she held in her hands. "Those roses are nice, who are they from your fans?" Troy grinned.

Gabriella giggled lightly before shaking her head slightly sighing. "No.. they're actually from Austin."

"Oh." Troy said alittle taken back.

"Gabriella? Troy?" A male voice questioned.

Gabriella turned around quickly locking eyes with a pair of striking green ones. "A-A-Austin.." she chocked out. "W-What are you doing here?"

Austin arched his eyebrow, his eyes moving quickly from her to his brother. "I came to surprise you.. Troy what are you doing here?" he questioned.

Troy shuffled uncomfortably clearing his throat. "..I- I uh-"

"He came to bring me something of mine that I...left in the house." She quickly interrupted Troy.

Austin nodded slowly not buying what she had said. "Well I see you got my gift."

Gabriella nodded giving him a small smile. "Yeah I did, Thank you."

Austin looked at her and gave her a tight smile in response.

Troy noticed the looks on Austin's face and scratched the back of his head feeling the tension arise. "Well.. I'm gonna go so I'll see you guys." Troy shifted walking away leaving them both alone.

Gabriella's eyes watched his back steadily as he walked away to his car, she sighed not wanting him to leave but then her gaze moved back to Austin.

"What was that about?" Austin questioned.

"What was what about?" Gabriella asked trying to act confused of his question.

"You know damn well Gabi. The whole thing with my brother." He hissed.

Gabriella shook her head opening her car door placing the bouquet of roses and her purse inside. "Austin he was just bringing me something that I left of mine. Its not that serious."

"Whatever." He said.

"Why are you here? Why did you come Austin.. to start another fight?.. Because if those are your intentions then you should leave I don't have time for this." she snapped.

"I'm not here to start a fight with you Gabriella I just wanted to see you." He stated. "I was just surprised to I see my brother here."

"I already told you why he was here."

Austin nodded moving closer to her. "Alright I'm sorry. I just got a little protective... I know it's not my place but.. I just can't help it when it comes to you."

Gabriella looked up at him and sighed. "It's okay.."

Austin moved his hand towards her high cheek bone brushing strands of hair that were flowing in front of her face. He tucked them behind her ear before moving his hand down to her jaw line curving his finger up to her chin. Gabriella shivered slightly as his finger crept up to her lips.

"I've missed you... so much.." Austin whispered now cupping her face within both his hands.

Gabriella watched as he leaned in closely before she finally had strength to move away. "Austin... we shouldn't.."

Austin sighed looking down as his hands dropped to his sides.

"I should get going.. I have some more fixing up to do at my house." she said lowly.

Austin just nodded in response.

Gabriella looked at him and began leaning up to place a small kiss on his cheek, before getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Troy sighed as he walked into his brothers house. He skipped up the steps as he reached the second floor of the house and mainly his room. He shut the door kicking off his vans before throwing himself on the bed. He was fed up with his brother because he knew the only thing stopping Gabriella from being with him was his own flesh and blood. Why did he have to be the other guy? why couldn't he just be the main man for once. Troy knew that he had to give Gabriella her own time to move on but he also knew that if Austin was still in the picture the time of her moving on would only prolong. The kiss that they had shared last night meant so much to Troy, it made him realize just how much more he liked this woman. Just how different she made him feel. But he didn't know how she felt about the kiss.. He didn't know if she liked it or loved it or how she felt for him because she had not reached out to him all day or anything. Troy was beginning to feel used in a sort of way. He was beginning to feel like maybe she didn't see him the way he saw her, maybe she just saw him as a quick fling and nothing more serious like she saw his older brother. Troy sighed as all these thoughts flew in and out of his mind.<p>

"Troy?" Austin said knocking on the door.

"What?" Troy answered in an annoyed tone.

Austin opened the door looking at his brother. "Why were you at Gabi's job?"

Troy sighed. "Because I had to give her what she left."

"Bullshit." Austin spat.

Troy rolled his eyes still not looking at his brother. "Austin I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a fuck Troy. Now you listen to me.. Gabriella is mine. And mine only. Don't think that because you and her are buddy buddy now that you can try and toy her in with your pretty boy charm. She's too precious to me for you to try and just use her. Understand?" Austin sternly provoked.

Troy sat up looking at his brother as anger rising within him. "Ha she's precious to you Austin? But yet you cheated on her."

"Shut the fuck up Troy you know shit! All I'm saying is stay away from her." Austin stated.

"Whatever." Troy said laying back in the bed.

"I'm serious." He hissed before slamming Troy's door.

Troy knew damn well he wasn't going to just stay away from her. How could he? What Troy needed to do was talk to her, he needed to clarify how she felt about him. He needed to tell her that what he feels for her is real and its not gonna just fade away.


	8. Chapter 8: Excuses

_A/N: Hey Readers, I'm so sorry for the wait! :( But I'm finally on Christmas Break which means more updating! YAY! Haha hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing this chapter. Love your reviews from the last one please review review review this chapter! Tell me what you think! And I promise that I will update very soon. I will also update SLY too I've been slacking on that story so please forgive me once again. Anyways enjoy and review. Love you guys! - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

_Troy threw the petite Latina on the queen sized bed smirking as her giggles echoed his room. He leaned his body on top of hers holding himself up slightly to not pressure her small body with his weight. Just seeing the look of lust and desire in her eyes drove Troy wild. He felt himself began to harden as he looked down from those chocolate brown orbs to her neck. He leaned his face in beginning to nip and suck along the side of that bare area. Small moans crept out of her mouth as his nipping increased, he was sure that she would be bruised by the time he was done. He felt her tiny smooth delicate hands run down his broad back which sent shivers down his spine._

_"Troy" she moaned softly._

_He let his hands fall upon on one of Gabriella's small breast, he squeezed them softly as another moan escaped her pink plum lips._

_"Troy" she moaned but the sound was growing low._

_"Brie." He breathed out as he began to her another sound fill his ears._

_"Brie..." he groaned._

And suddenly Troy's eyes fluttered open as the anonymous sound only got louder and he soon realized that sound was the ringtone of his phone. He groaned rubbing his eyes agitated that he was awaking from such an amazing dream. He leaned over grabbing his phone from the bedside table without taking a look at the screen.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey..." the small soft voice filled his earphone.

A smile began to form over his thin lips as he replied realizing who was on the other line. "Brie... how are you?"

"I'm okay.. did I wake you? Were you sleeping?" She asked concern.

Troy shuffled from his bed rising up. "No no it's alright seriously. What's up are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Troy.. I-..I just wanted to see what you were up to today.."

Troy smiled into the phone. "Not much really... have anything planned?"

"Well...I kinda need some manly help around my house and I was wondering if you're not busy.. if you'd mind helping me?" She asked softly.

Troy chuckled. "Of corse I'd love to help you with anything."

"Oh good." Gabriella giggled lightly. "Well I don't have to be in to work till tonight due to we're filming some night scenes but you are welcomed to come at noon. I could make us lunch or whatever."

"Sounds great Brie.. I'll see you at 1 then." he smiled.

"Okay see you at 1 Troy."

Troy hung up his cellphone with the cheesiest smile across his face, he was happy that today he was going to spend some time with the raven haired girl who he constantly fantasized about. Troy arose from the bed glancing over at the time realizing he had about 2 hours till he was able to see her. He walked over to the bathroom and began to shower getting himself ready.

Gabriella set down her cellphone sighing as she realized what she had done. The real reason she called Troy was that she really wanted to see him. She wanted to feel those amazing feelings he gave her just from a simple touch and she just wanted be in the blue eye stud's presence. She knew she couldn't just go out there and tell him that she wanted to see him, she felt as if she had to make up an excuse for Troy to come over just so she could be able to spend sometime with him.

For Gabriella, this was all getting complicated. She constantly told herself and knew that she shouldn't be feeling the way she felt for Troy and she shouldn't be seeing him but Gabriella just couldn't help her feelings, Troy made her feel different. He made her feel special, he liked her for her, he listened to her when she spoke, and the way he kissed her was just unexplainable. She never felt this way for any man she ever had an encounter with. And she knew Troy was special, he was unique and he was just someone she wasn't going to able to just let go of easily.

Troy looked at himself in the mirror before approving his appearance one last time. He ran his fingers through his chestnut soft shaggy hair fixing it once more before finally feeling satisfied. He grabbed his car keys and cell phone walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"Troy?" Austin questioned

Troy sighed rolling his eyes and making his way into the lounge. "What?"

"Mom and Dad are coming here to visit tomorrow." Austin informed Troy.

"Okay." Troy said.

Austin continued reading his newspaper. "We'll probably go out for dinner or something you know how mom is. But, I'm thinking of inviting Gabriella since I haven't told Mom nor Dad that we've broke up."

Troy rolled his crystal blue orbs once more. "Okay."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Austin glared at him.

"Um well what do you want me to say?" Troy arched an eyebrow.

Austin sighed heavily before moving his intense gaze from Troy to the paper. "Whatever."

Troy shook his head heading out the front door and into his car that was parked along the driveway. He got in starting the ignition and speeding off into the direction of Gabriella's house.

Gabriella glanced at the clock once more before making another quesadilla. Her stomach was turning inside round and round' she was anxious, excited and especially nervous. The guy she couldn't stop thinking about was in fact on his way to come 'help her out' around the house. What a lame excuse she used, she thought to herself. As she finished making the last quesadilla her doorbell rang echoeing through to the kitchen. Her heart thumpt at the noise knowing exactly who it was. She shut the stove on placing the last quesadilla on the plate along with the rest she had made. She quickly wiped her hands making her way to the front door. Gabriella glanced down at her wardrobe choice making sure she looked okay before she opened the door staring at the blue eyes she longed for.

Troy smiled softly as he looked down at the petite latina standing at the doorway. He couldn't help but feel a warmth of sensation cover his heart. "Hey.."

Gabriella returned the smile before saying. "Hey Troy... come in." She gestured for him to enter the house and with that gestured he followed.

Troy walked in glancing around at her home smiling as he noticed she had added more to it making it feel more cozy. "Wow.. you really did an amazing job it looks very good Brie."

Gabriella shut the door turning her attention to him and smiling. "Thanks I put in a lot of effort." she giggled softly.

"Ha well it paid off." He smirked.

"Are you hungry? I just finished making quesadillas for us." she said softly.

Troy patted his stomach smirking. "I'm starving."

Gabriella giggled making her way to the kitchen with Troy following behind her. She grabbed the plate filled with quesadilla and handed it to Troy then opened her refridgerator. "What would you like to drink? Water? Juice? Soda?"

"Water is fine." He smiled.

She grabbed two bottles of water before heading to the dinning room. She took a seat and Troy followed taking a seat next to her.

"So tell me what's going on in your life right now?" Gabriella asked taking a bite of her quesadilla.

Troy chewed before answering. "Well my court date is in less than two weeks and it is to declare what would be given to each of us... she's been making up these lies about how I've cheated on her to make her look like the victim."

Gabriella frowned chewing on her food. "That's not right."

Troy nodded in agreement. "It isn't."

"I kind of understand how you feel.. it's crazy because you think you know that person that you love but you don't.. you begin to see their true colors and there totally different from how they portrayed themselves to be at the beginning. And it's like you wonder if it was all a lie.. and if that was their intentions to act like someone they're not... just to be with you.." she spoke softly.

Troy looked at her intently before speaking. "That's exactly what I've been thinking. It was like her feelings for me were a lie... I begin to think that she never truly loved or cared about me.."

Gabriella nodded. "I know... that's how I feel about the whole situation with Austin. He cheated on me.. like I think that there must of been something I did wrong for him to want to cheat on me.. and then when he got so angry that I saw this whole different person it was like I didn't even know who that man was because I always known Austin to be caring and loving. I didn't know the man who grabbed me like he did..."

Troy's face filled with confusion. "He grabbed you?"

Gabriella fell silent as she realized what she had said. Truthfully she hadn't told anyone about Austin grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. She had not even told her best friend Sharpay. She was frighten about it, everytime she thought about that part it made her feel uneasy sending her chills through her olive skin. She looked down and began fiddling with the half eaten quesadilla she held in her hands. She was internally yelling at herself for letting out that piece of information she didn't want anyone to know. She felt a finger fall under her small chin lifting her face up, her eyes arose slowly as the once again looked at the blue orbs which were now filled with confusion and fury.

"Did he grab you Brie?" He once more asked but this time in a firm tone.

Gabriella felt the water from within her eyes begin to thicken more. She closed her eyes noddingly slightly as a tear or two slipped through her closed as and began cascading down her cheeks.

Troy looked at her feeling sympathy but also feeling anger rise within him. How could someone put there hands on this beautiful girl he was so fond for. He just couldn't bear to think of what he would do to his brother now knowing that he had violently put his hands on the petite female. Troy wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs cupping her heart shapped face. He watched as she reopened her eyes looking into his own.

"Please don't-..don't tell him that you know Troy..please..I didn't want anyone to know.." she whispered begging him.

Troy closed his eyes tightly taking in deep breathes before opening them and nodding slightly. "Okay.." It was going to take lots of self control for Troy not to just lunge out at Austin causing him physical pain like he caused Gabriella but if that was what she wanted he was going to obey and listen.

Gabriella looked at him intently through her watery eyes, trying to read his expression. She saw all close their faces were and her gut feeling was telling her to lean up kiss him. She was debating between her brain and her gut. Her brain was telling her to move away and have no physical contact with the blue eyed man but her gut was telling her to kiss him and feel his body against her own. Her eyes moved from Troy's lips to his eyes again and again.

Troy looked down at her seeing her deep in thought he noticed how she moved her eyes from his lips to his gaze. He caught on realizing that she was either thinking about kissing him or really uncomfortable. He wanted to lay his lips upon her own but didn't want to cross the line especially if that wasn't exactly what she wanted. So he stood still with his hands still cupping her face and there faces just inches apart.

Gabriella realized that he obviously wasn't going to make a move which made her slightly upset inside but she decided that she would take matters into her own hands and make the move herself. She took a deep breathe before her eyes finally landed on his thin lips making her final decision. She began moving her face forward leaning upward to attach her desperate acheing lips onto his own.

Troy saw how close she was getting and finally took the hint to what she wanted. He quickly closed the space between them uniting their lips in a soft blissful kiss. He held her face making sure this wasn't a dream and that she wasn't going to leave anywhere. He began to kiss her soft and lovingly before her mouth open slightly letting him slip his tongue into the warmth and wetness of her small mouth. He felt her tongue against he own as their lips still moved in unison and their tongues glided smoothly against one another.

Gabriella let the quesadilla fall onto the floor letting her hands touch the side of his body pulling him closer to her. The sparks within her body were going crazy, she was feeling all these wonderful sensations flow through her. She began to deepen the kiss between them pulling him closer and closer to her. She was desperate to feel his body against hers. To feel the warmth and hardness of his chest, arms and abs around her petite body.

Troy took Gabriella's eagerness as an opportunity, he lifted himself up slowly letting his arms around around her small body and lifting her up off the ground. Troy didn't break their heated kiss as he began to walk from the dinning room table. He felt her slender legs wrap around his waist pressing them closer together. Troy leant her against the wall still holding her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy broke the intense kiss in need for some oxygen. He looked into her eyes to see the brown orbs filled with desire and lust. Troy began to trail small kiss from her jaw down to her neck. He kissed her neck continuously hearing her breathe sharpen.

Suddenly Gabriella's phone began to ring. Troy groaned at the interruption. He pulled back letting his grip on her go slowly. Gabriella's feet hit the grown softly. And she made her way towards where to sound was coming from. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the caller ID sighing before answering it.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Gabriella it's me.."

"Hey Austin.." She spoke softly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay... just doing some fixing up around my house. Is everything okay?" She asked lying through her teeth.

He sighed. "Well yeah everything is fine but my parents are coming to LA to visit tomorrow and I quite haven't told them about us no longer together and I was wondering if you were interested in coming because I know if I tell them my parents would just bash me and I- I'm just not ready to tell them yet about us."

Gabriella sighed hearing what he had said, she suddenly felt two strong familar arm encase around her waist from behind and felt a sense of relief before she spoke. "Austin.. I don't know honestly. That's a big favor and I just can't lie to your mom or dad."

Troy instantly knew who she was on the phone with and what they were discussing about. He held her tightly against his trying to listen in on what Austin had to say.

"I understand... well would you just atleast consider it thinking about it.. and let me know." he sighed.

"Fine I'll think about it but there's no gurantee Austin."

"I understand. Thank you Gabriella." Austin said genuinely.

"Okay Bye." Gabriella pressed end. She sighed coming back to reality and leaned back against Troy. She felt his lips against her hair placing a kiss.

"So where did you need my help with?" Troy grinned trying to change the topic.

Gabriella giggled softly. "Yes that's right well I need you to put new light bulbs in my bathroom."

Troy let go of her slowly taking a step back. "Lead the way my darling." He grinned.


	9. Chapter 9: Bruises

_A/N: Hey Loves! Fast update? Yes! I had sometime on my hands so I decided to write :) Love your reviews from last chapter! You guys are amazing! But I hope you love this chapter. Plus tomorrow for those who read SLY a chapter will be updated on that story forgive me for my lateness. Once again enjoy and I hope you love it! Review review review because I adore your feedback! Love ya - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Troy shifted his hair once again glancing in the mirror. He sighed for this was the 5th time he had fixed his shaggy golden hair. Troy knew that it was time for a change and maybe a cut of his hair was one of them. His phone vibrated against the bathroom sink and Troy smiled knowing who it was, he reached the phone and began reading the following text message that had been sent.

_Lol Troy! Don't you dare cut your hair!_

_I love the way you look with your shaggy hair especially_

_when its all messy ;) but that's not the point. Don't Cut It!_

_And I hope the dinner goes well with your family. I wish I could_

_say Hi to your parents but I honestly don't want them getting the_

_wrong impression, Austin needs to tell them about us no longer being together._

_-Gabriella xo_

Troy's fingers began fiercely typing against his iPhone keypad responding to the text he had received. He was dreading this dinner even though he loved being in the presence of his parents but the thought of his asshole of a sibling being there was just the burden in the whole scenario.

_Fine fine! I won't cut it...yet! Lol_

_And thanks now I know when I go to see you to make sure my hair is messy ;)_

_I agree with you though about Austin though he better fess up and tell them tonight._

_I'm so tired of his ass I need to seriously get my own place already._

_Maybe I could crash at yours? ;) haha._

_-Troy_

Troy pressed sent once he finished typing the message. He slipped his phone into his pocket grabbing his car keys from his dresser and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He heard shuffling from the upstairs room and knew it was Austin. Troy glanced quickly at his watch impatiently tapping his foot against the wooden floor. He decided to wait another minute or so before saying something about their tardiness, but before the minute had passed Austin came stepping quickly down the staircase.

"Your car or mine?" Austin asked while typing on his cell phone.

"Mine." Troy stated shortly before opening the front door and walking out with Austin following behind him.

The car ride to the restaurant was completely and utterly silent. Not Troy nor Austin said one word to one another. Troy kept his eyes on the rode while Austin kept paying much attention to his blackberry that was within his hands. After about 15 minutes of driving Troy reached the restaurant that his and Austin's parents were meeting with the two boys for dinner. Troy pulled infront of the resturant getting out of the car as he gave the valet man his keys to park his car in the restaurants valet parking space. Austin and Troy both strided along towards the restaurant.

Gabriella smiled reading Troy's last text message he had sent her. The time she had spent with him yesterday was incredible. After there breathe taking kiss Troy actually did help her around the house. He had did most of the man work that Gabriella couldn't quite accomplish but she didn't complain. Just being with him made Gabriella's day worth while. They had spent the day fixing up the house, some more kissing, watching movies together, and making dinner. Gabriella had to admit that Troy was like no man she had ever met. The day they spent together she actually even got to know more about him and just grew feelings for him even more. Troy was different. There was no doubt about that.

Gabriella pulled out of her parking spot from where she had been filming at for her show and began driving home. She glanced at the time that was projected in her car and read 7:00pm. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to bathe herself and than crash into her comfy bed. She smiled softly at the thought of that.

Troy's eyes glanced the restaurant quickly before spotting the brunette haired woman he had been searching for. He saw that she had spotted them as well and a smile grew widely across her thin lips. He walked over taking bigger strides to finally embrace the older woman who knew to be his mother. He smiled inhaling her scent and hearing her sob over how he'd look. He held her tightly in a comforting hug before finally letting her go to get a good look at her.

"Troy! My baby! Look at you! You're practically a grown man!" She sobbed smiling threw her happy tears.

"Mama I am a grown man." Troy smirked before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Once he let her go she went over to embrace Austin and Troy moved to give his father a manly hug.

"Son its good to see you! Look at you! Staying in shape I see." His father grinned patting his shoulder.

Troy nodded chuckly. "Of corse!"

The two men sat down across from their parents Jack and Lucielle. They began catching up and discussing everything that was going on in there lives at the moment. Jack was still a physical education teacher at Austin and Troy's former high school East High. As for Lucielle she was still working in a bank. When Austin and Troy were in high school they both had played varsity basketball in which their father coached. From the moment Jack had saw his youngest son Troy play he knew that Troy was going to be a very talented well-known basketball player as for Austin, Austin was good at basketball but not as good as Troy. He always secretly envied his younger brother due to he felt his father always favorited Troy more than him. Troy was known in his high school days as East High's Golden Boy. Everyone loved and admired Troy from the moment he entered freshman year. Austin was fairly popular like Troy but he was never put on a pedastile like his younger sibling. Troy was instantly voted as MVP and Captain of the East High Wildcats, and once Troy entered his junior year scouts were out to get Troy to join their teams and Universities. As for Austin he stopped his basketball career in high school and entered the music and business industry becoming an owner of one of the biggest record labels in the world. His parents were very proud of him but he always had this gut feeling that they were more proud of Troy being selected in the NBA.

"So Troy how's the whole divorce going?" Lucielle asked.

Troy sighed before sipping on his bottle of beer. "Its going well in less than two weeks I have my court date to where we decided who gets what."

"Make sure she doesn't take you for all you've got!" Jack joked chuckling.

Troy smiled slightly not finding his joke funny. "Yeah Dad."

"Are we going to see Gabriella before we leave Austin? I wish she could of been here." Lucielle frowned looking at her eldest son.

Austin cleared his throat glancing down at his hands that were on the table. "Uh- - yeah... she has to work late tonight with shooting an episode and all but you will definitely see her before you guys go back home."

Troy eyes shot at Austin his eyesbrows arched looking at him incredulously. He shook his head in disbelief onto how his brother could just keep lieing about it.

Jack caught on to Troy's vicious glare and couldn't help but say something. "Why are you shaking your head ?"

Troy glanced up at his father before taking a long sip of his beer. "Because your son is an asshole."

Lucielle gasp. "Troy Alexander Bolton! Language!"

Troy held up a hand. "I'm sorry mama but its true. Austin is an asshole."

Austin turned his head to glare over at Troy. "How the hell am I an asshole?"

Troy scoffed. "You really want me to answer your question. Ok. Well your lieing to mom and dad -"

Jack interrupted Troy. "What do you mean he's lieing to mom and dad?"

Troy looked at his dad and mom taking a deep breathe. "He cheated on Gabriella."

"You did what?" Lucielle exclaimed looking at Austin.

"Mom please were practically still together she forgave me!" Austin said.

"Still together? Another fucking lie!" Troy felt the anger rise within his body. It was like his temperature was boiling up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Austin yelled over at Troy.

"Calm down you two." Jack said sternly.

"No! I'm not gonna shut the fuck up you piece of shit! You cheated on Gabriella and she left your stupid ass! You need to realize that she does not want to be with you." Troy yelled back at Austin.

"Who the fuck are you to know what the fuck she wants huh? Troy I already warned you to stay away from her. She's Mine!" Austin stood up facing Troy.

Troy stood up facing Austin. "She's not yours! She is not a property that you can just own. She belongs to herself Austin and you need to stop possessing over her she's not coming back to you she doesn't want you anymore!" Troy spat in his face.

Austin chuckled. "And what you think she wants you?"

Troy looked into his eyes. "Yeah."

All it took was that one word that came out of Troy's mouth and a second later Austin lunged forward at Troy punching him hard in the jaw. Troy stumbled back being hit unexpectedly put then lunged himself forward punching Austin in the face and grabbing him by his shirt pressing him hard up against the restaurant wall. Troy began lashing out and hitting Austin repeatedly on the face. Troy didn't hear the yells and cries of his mother in the background and didn't feel his fathers hands trying to stop him. All Troy was focused on was hurting Austin. Making him feel the pain Gabriella felt. Making him feel helpless and vulnerable like she did when he grabbed her pushing her up against the wall. Troy wanted to make sure that he was going to bruise like he had bruised Gabriella. Troy wanted Austin to realize how he made that innocent beautiful raven haired girl feel.

After moments off intense hitting Jack finally pulled Troy off of Austin. Troy still blinded by the rage of anger saw Austin's face bruised, his eye was swollen, his lips was busted and his noise was broken. Troy felt satisfied seeing how Austin had looked and then made his way out of the restaurant. He heard his mother calling out for him but frankly he wasn't ready to face them. He needed time to cool off. He walked outside handing the valet man his ticket and soon enough the man came with his car. Troy got into and began speeding off.

Gabriella wrapped a towel around her bare wet body sighing in relief feeling stress free. She walked into her room slipping into a pair of black lace boy shorts with the matching black chemise. She pulled out the clip that held her hair together and her raven locks fell over her shoulders. Gabriella then began pulling back the comforter from her bed when suddenly her door bell rang. Confusion spilled over her face as she grabbed her robe throwing it over her skimpy night wear. She made her way down the stairs and to the front door opening it.

Gabriella saw the blue eyed man she adored standing at her front door. He looked like a wreck. She saw the anger and torness that was held within his eyes and immediately went forward pulling him into her embrace. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him into a comforting hug. She felt him hesitant for a moment but then wrap his firm arms around her small waist holding her just as tightly as she held him. Gabriella began running her fingers through strands of hair that was in the back of his neck. After a couple of moments of being in one anothers embrace they let go. Gabriella gestured for Troy to come in and he obeyed her order.

"What happen?" She question softly closing the door.

Troy sighed heavily. "I got into a fight with Austin."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she began examining his face and saw the left side of his jaw red. "How?"

Troy looked at her. "Because of you.."

"Troy..-" she began to say.

"No. I know what you're about to say that you don't want us fighting over you but I couldn't just let him lie about you two being together." Troy interrupted her.

She sighed taking his larger hands in her own. "Troy you two are brothers... you shouldn't be fighting over me.."

"I don't care Brie! I don't! How he hurt you is more important to me than anything. And I made sure that he felt the pain you felt because for him to do what he did was wrong. No man should ever put there hands on a woman especially you.." Troy said.

Gabriella didn't know if she should feel touched or torn that two siblings were fighting over her. In her reply she just pulled Troy into another hug. She didn't know what to say she just needed to hug him and that's exactly what she did.

After a couple of more moments of hugging Gabriella pulled away looking up at Troy and began placing small soft kisses along his bruised jaw.

He winced slightly at the pain of his jaw but was touched by her movement.

"So I'm guessing you're not going back to the house right?" Gabriella asked looking into his crystals.

Troy nodded slightly in response.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip at the gesture she was about to make. "If you want you can stay here... but I haven't set up the guest room yet so you will have to sleep on the couch."

Troy smiled softly and nodded once again. "Thank you Brie."

"Anytime. I'm going to get you some ice and pillows and a blanket for you. So why don't you go get comfortable." she smiled.

Troy leaned down placing a small chaste kiss on her lips before moving to the lounge and her couch.

Gabriella got two comfortable pillows and nice soft blanket and an ice pack all for Troy. She made her into the living room to see him already laying down. She gave him to pillows and covered him with the blanket. Once he was set and comfortable she handed him the icepack.

"Leave it on for a few so that it could help you swelling and bruise." she smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Good night Troy."

"Good night Brie. And thank you again." He smiled sincerely at her.

Gabriella smiled before shutting off the light. "Anything for you Troy.."


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

_A/N: Hey Guys! Love your reviews from last chapter you readers are the best! Here is chapter 10 hope you love it, I reread it and tried to check as much mistakes as I can but if there is anymore I'm sorry. Please review telling me what you guys think! So sorry for the hold up for those who read SLY I've been slacking really bad on that story but I'm just so in love with this one! I promise though a chapter will be put up sometime this week. Once again forgive me for the hold up. Enjoy this chapter and review review review! Love you guys! -Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Gabriella awoke to the sunshine peeking through the shades and falling upon her face. She yawned stretching out her stiff body and becoming more conscience from her slumber. As she laid in bed staring at the white ceiling the remembrance of yesterdays events came back into her brain. The most important thing she remembered was that Troy was here, present in her household and sleeping on her couch. The thought of knowing he was present made her heart swell. She arose out of bed and walked into the bathroom to re-freshen up. She looked in the mirror once finish brushing her teeth and made sure her appearance looked acceptable. She saw how skimpy her chemise was and grabbed her black matching robe to cover over it. She ran her dainty fingers through her long locks fixing her messy curls. Gabriella nodded feeling rather satisfied and ready to head downstairs to make some breakfast for the shaggy haired man.

As she reached the bottom of the steps she quietly walked into her living room to find Troy still sleeping. She moved more into the area to get a better look at the gorgeous man. Her eyes skimped from his peaceful face down to his bare chest, the rise and fall in a steadily pace. The blanket was clutched against him and she saw the contours of his abs through the material. Gabriella bit her bottom lip in desire. Her mind went back to the time she had saw him naked, the picture of him in all his glory was still fresh in her mind. Gabriella's daydreaming had blinded her and kept her from doing what she was suppose to be doing, she was so blinded that she didn't even notice Troy's sleepy eyes open and stare at her.

"Brie?" he said groggily.

Until then did Gabriella snap back into reality and realize he had caught her. Her cheeks flush to a dark chrism red as she stared down at her toes fighting to gaze up at the man she was daydreaming about.

"Brie." he said more coherent as he rose into a sitting postion rubbing his tired eyes.

"Um... what would you like for breakfast?" she asked almost inaudible.

Troy moved toward her stretching an arm out to wrap around her small body and pull her onto his lap. She was hesitant at first but then gave in buring her red face in her small hands hiding away in embarrassment. Troy chuckled and pulled her closer to him pressing his bare chest against her silky covered arm.

"Don't be embarrassed." He chuckled lowly. "Look at me."

Gabriella murmured in her hands still unwilling to take them away from her face. "No."

Troy chuckled. "Come on please?"

Gabriella shook her head.

He grinned. "Well then you leave me no choice." He loosened his grip around her body and began wiggling his fingers viciously at her sides.

Gabriella's hands quickly fell as her eyes widen and her mouth open letting loud giggles spill out. Troy continued to tickling her as he watch her fiddle and move around in his grasp.

"I will let you go if you promise to look at me." Troy grinned continuing to tickle her.

Gabriella giggle out of control trying to regain her breathing tempo, still not facing him. She shook her head trying her hardest to escape away from the blue-eyed man.

Troy chuckled. "Fine then I'm not gonna stop." And he continued to wiggle his fingers more against her sides.

Gabriella began crying as due to her laughing to hard. She couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! FINE!" She breathed out in a laugh.

Troy's fingers came to a stop but still layed on her sides as he watch her face turn and her brown orbs lock with his. He watched as she tried to catch her breathe and stood staring at him. Troy began leaning in to taste those sweet soft lips he missed, but just as he got close Gabriella took advantage and moved quickly out of his grasp. Standing off of his lap and running to the kitchen giggling along the way.

Troy couldn't help but smile that goofy smile that always occurred whenever he thought about her. He lifted himself off the couch and followed her into the kitchen. He watched as he saw her take out a couple of pans. He began to walk over to her smirking.

Gabriella grinned holding up one of the pans. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

Troy chuckled and quickly pulled her to him and into his embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body. "You didn't think I was just gonna let you get away that easy."

Gabriella grinned looking up at him. "I only hoped."

Troy smirked and cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb softly against it. "Well Miss Montez you left me hanging over there and I have to admit it hurt. So I believe you would have to repay me for the hurt you caused."

She arched a brow while continuing her gaze upon him. "Hm.. And how will I ever repay you Mister Bolton?"

He smirked then puckered up his lips closing his eyes waiting. Gabriella giggled softly before she leaned up and pressed her lips upon his own in a soft gentle kiss. Troy held her face close as they exchange a sweet blissful kiss which soon became more intense and heated. Troy's hands wandered down from her small back to the parting of her thighs, he spread them apart lifting her up as he placed her upon the counter. He then held her legs open for him to slip in between them never breaking the kiss. Troy's tongue eagerly brushed against Gabriella's bottom lip begging for an entrance which she willingly opened letting him soft moist tongue explore her wet craven. Troy began sliding his hands up from her bare thighs, and underneath the silky night gown. His rough hands began to rub and touch her soft delicate skin, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion on her sides. He felt Gabriella sigh in pleasure against his mouth which made him more aroused. Just the imagery alone of having her on the counter in her skimpy night gown and him only in his boxers was arousing enough but to hear her sigh and moan just made his erection grow even more.

Gabriella felt his erection against her thigh and knew they needed to slow down as hard as it was. She was just as hot and bothered as he was but she wasn't ready to give herself to Troy. Being intimate with someone meant a lot to Gabriella, especially sex. Gabriella wasn't an easy girl she didn't just give herself to any man that desired for her. And as much as she desired for Troy she wasn't going to break her boundaries for him.

Gabriella pulled away from the intense kiss leaning her small forehead against Troy's. "We...should stop.." she whispered.

Troy opened his eyes looking at the beau in front of him, giving her a reassuring smile before placing a small kiss on her nose. "Okay I'm going to use the bathroom."

Gabriella nodded and smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. She began to look through her cabinets in search for what to make but then suddenly her doorbell rang. She frowned while making her way to the front door and opening it.

"GOOD MORNING!" The blonde squealed.

Gabriella giggled looking at her best friend and gesturing her to enter. "What are you doing here?"

Sharpay entered and followed Gabriella into the kitchen. "Well of corse to see my best friend and hope I can have some breakfast cause I'm starved."

Gabriella smirked. "Yeah right you just came for the breakfast."

Sharpay scoffed before grinning. "Fine I did. But what's up totally loving the chemise! Is that the one we bought together at the new lingerie store?"

She nodded before beginning to make breakfast. "Yes it is."

"Cute. So tell me what's going on how's work, austin, troy and everything else." The blonde grinned.

"Well work is good we're almost done with the season which is great cause we are signed up for another season and my manger was telling me that I should start auditioning for movies and do bigger things but I don't know...like I'm kind of scared." Gabriella scrunched up her small nose.

"I think that is fabulous Gabs if you do projects on the big screen. You'll make more money even though soap opera's make good money but movies especially they're a big hit, forget about it you'll be making millions! And maybe we can audition for movies together!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella giggled. "That's true...I'm not sure yet I need more time to think about it."

She nodded. "So now Austin! What's going on with that cheater?"

Gabriella sighed. "We'll he sent me flowers a couple of days ago along with these beautiful diamond earrings and a card. Then he showed up that same day after I had finish filming an episode talking about saying he missed me and tried to kiss me. "

"Did he?" The blonde asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I stopped him but his parents are in town and he wanted me to go to dinner with him and them and act like me and him were still engage."

Shar's eyes widen. "What the hell? Is he insane?"

"I don't know what's wrong with that guy. I of corse said no but then supposely he went to the dinner and tried to act like we were still together to his parents and him and Troy wineded up fighting." Gabriella stated while flipping over the omlet.

Sharpay gasped. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeah it was real bad, I'm glad I didn't attend." Gabriella stated.

"Didn't attend where?" Troy question smirking as he entered the kitchen.

Sharpay's eyes immediately switched onto Troy with a questioning look upon her face. "What are you doing here?"

Troy grinned at the blonde. "Well I snuck in last night while Brie was asleep and she couldn't resist this face so she agreed to let me sleep with her for the night."

Sharpay gasped. "Is that true Gabs?"

Gabriella shook her head giggling. "No! He's lieing to you. After the fight with him and Austin, I told Troy he could stay here for the night."

Sharpay smirked arching a thin brow. "In the same bed."

Gabriella narrowed her chocolate orbs. "You know me better than that."

"Well considering you these horny feelings you've been acting upon now and days I don't know." Sharpay smirked.

"What horny feelings?" Troy asked.

"Don't listen to her." Gabriella said.

"Licking his thum- -" Sharpay began

Gabriella interrupted quickly yelling. "SHARPAY!"

"Fine fine!" Shar chuckled holding up her hands.

Troy's eyes glared between the two best friends before saying. "Is the food almost done my stomach keeps talking."

Gabriella giggled. "Yes it is."

"So I heard you and your brother had it in for eachother. By the way I'm totally on your side cause he deserved what he got that dirty little bastard." Sharpay hissed.

Troy nodded. "Yeah he did."

"Okay! Breakfast is finished!" Gabriella said.

The trio made there way to the dining area where they laughed and ate their breakfast. Troy had to admit that Sharpay was funny. She was like this walking pink barbie doll but with a great sense of humor which Troy enjoyed and also because he heard more of Gabriella's giggles. After breakfast Sharpay informed the two that she had some errands to run leaving Troy and Gabriella alone again. Troy was debating weather to return home or not due to his wasn't in fact ready to see his sibling. When Troy had checked his phone his saw that he had tons of missed calls from both his parents and Chad. He decided that he would go and see his parents for awhile then have them escort him to his brothers house to retrieve more clothes for his stay at Gabriella's. Troy was so thankful and happy that Gabriella allowed him to stay at her house for the mean time. He was thankful because he wouldn't have to spend money in a hotel and he was happy because he was spending more and more time with her. Troy and Gabriella agreed to come back at a certain time due to she didn't have spare key to lend to him and she had to work today. Troy didn't care, as long as he got to be with her.

* * *

><p>Troy began speeding down the highway to meet his parents at their hotel to have lunch. He wasn't really excited to see them because he knew he was going to get the only lecture about his behavior and actions the previous night. But they were his parents and he didn't get to see them that often so he was just going to have to get over it.<p>

He parked his car and began entering the lobby where he spotted the restaturant that was held within the hotel. He immediately found his parents and began walking over to their table taking a seat.

"Hey.." Troy spoke lowly.

Lucielle looked at her youngest son with sympathy. "How are you Troy?"

He nodded and sighed. "I've been better."

"Well you look better than Austin." Jack chuckled lightly before Lucielle shot him a death glare. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"So would you like to explain what happen last night because I am totally lost.." Lucielle said.

Troy sighed looking down. "I just got mad because he was lying to you guys about his relationship with Bri-Gabriella."

Lucielle raised a brow shaking her head. "But you didn't have the make a scene like that Troy over that.."

"I know...It just gets me mad mama..."

"Why?" she questioned looking at her son.

Troy teared his eyes from the table and into his mothers eyes. "Because I have feelings for Gabriella..."

Immediately Lucielle's eyes widen as she gasped and Jack mumbled something in astonishment.

"You what?" Lucielle questioned as if she didn't believe what her son had said.

"I like Gabriella mama... a lot.." He sighed.

"But Troy you know that Austin love-" Lucielle was cutt off.

"I know I know.. they were suppose to get married and shit but a long the way I fell for her... she's different. And that's why when Austin kept saying those things about them being together just made me angry." Troy interrupted.

"How long have you felt like this?" Jack questioned.

Troy sighed. "Since Austin let me move in..."

"Oh god.. Does he know Troy?" Lucielle asked.

Troy just shrugged. "I don't know and honestly I don't care."

Jack looked at Troy. "Do you know if she feels the same way for you?"

Troy looked back. "I believe she does, we've both discussed how wrong it is for us to be feeling this way towards one another but it's like nothing else matters when were together..She gives me these feelings I have never felt for another woman, not even Victoria. She's special and I wish that I could have met her first before Austin because trust me I would of did things a whole lot different."

Jack nodded and Lucielle smiled softly at her son pouring out his feelings. "Do you ever see you and her together?"

Troy thought for a moment before answering. "Yes I do...I'm not sure if she does but I definitely do. I know that the only thing that is holding her back is Austin..I know she still has some sort of feelings for him because they had been together for a quite long time but I could only hope she could move forward and see herself with me, like i see her with me."

"You really like her don't you Troy?" Lucielle smiled reaching over the table to hold her sons hand.

Troy nodded and smile softly at her. "I do mama."

"Well then there's nothing much I can say but just don't fight with your brother again. You two are brothers Troy and I know things are difficult right now but you both are siblings and always have been there for one another Troy" She said.

Troy just nodded.

"Anyway where did you stay last night? I called Chad but he said you weren't there?" Lucielle asked.

"I stayed at Gabriella's." Troy admitted.

"Oh okay." Lucielle narrowed her eyes.

Troy sighed. "Don't worry mama I slept on the couch."

Jack chuckled and Lucille nodded smiling slightly.

After time of talking and enduring some lunch Troy had told his parents about his plan of them coming along with him to his brother house to get some more of his clothes. The parents agreed and soon left the restaturant following Troy in their car to their eldest sons home.

Troy let them enter the home first while he went up to his room as he walked in through the door his blue orbs widen as they saw all is belongings packed and ready to go. He sighed shaking his head and began grabbing his bags bringing them downstairs. He heard his brother talking to his parents and honestly didn't even care of greeting him or apologizing. If this is how it was gonna be then Troy was gonna deal with it.

* * *

><p>Gabriella returned to her house from work and decided to begin making dinner for herself and Troy. She was eager to come home and see the man she couldn't stop thinking about. They had discussed about him being able to stay until he could get back on his feet and Gabriella was thrilled to have him here for some time. She could get use to more mornings and moments like they've had.<p>

Once she was partially done with dinner she heard a knock on the front door and smiled softly knowing who it was. She quickly ran over to the door opening and locking eyes with the blue-eyed man. Before she knew it she had been pulled into a loving embrace and a passionate kiss.

The two stood there for moments holding their lips upon one another in a soft sweet kiss. Troy pulled away slightly to lean his head upon hers.

"I've missed you." He confessed.

Gabriella smiled widely gazing up into his eyes. "I've missed you too."

Gabriella helped Troy in with his belongings bringing up into the guest room. Once they walked in she noticed that she still hadn't decorate it like she wanted.

"This room looks so bare." she sighed. "I'm sorry Troy that you have to-"

Troy placed a finger on her lips. "Brie it's fine. I don't care."

Gabriella nodded sighing. "Okay, well dinner is done so lets go and eat I'm hungry."

Troy smiled linking hands and following her down to the dinning room area. As the two endured there food they began discussing about their day and Troy had told her about the conversation he had with his parents and how he found his belongings already packed.

"Brie can I ask you something?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella chewed back a piece of food and nodded. "Yes."

Troy inhaled a deep breathe before speaking. "I like you Brie...so much it's unbelievable. And I know there's a lot going on with myself and my brother and you and my brother but I can't help the way I feel about you Brie. And I have to admit that I've never felt this strong towards any female not even my ex wife. But I feel with you it's different Brie. You bring out the best in me.. and I just needed to know how you feel? About me? About us?"

Gabriella stared at Troy in awe, she felt this unknown swirl in her stomach that made her want to jump around all over the place. She bit her bottom lip before beginning. "I like you too Troy a lot. And like you said that you hadn't ever felt this way towards anyone neither have I, and I must say it kind of scares me because of all these strong emotions I have for you. Troy the way you make me feel is unexplainable. You give me this reviving feelings that's just insane. But you have to remember that I've just got out of a serious relationship and I'm still hurt Troy, I can't just jump into another relationship...I need time. And I hope you can understand that."

The moment those words came out her mouth Troy was grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed Gabriella's hand lacing their fingers together. "And I do. And Brie I will wait however long I have too in order for you to be ready."

Gabriella smiled and leaned over attaching their lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you Troy."

"No Brie. Thank you." He grinned reattaching their lips.


	11. Chapter 11: RunIn's

_A/N: Hey guys! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! :( I really apologize my fault. Got caught up with going back to school and now I'm taking midterms and what not. Seriously it sucks. But I LOVE all your reviews from last chapter all of you readers are amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. There might be a few spelling errors I tried my best to revise but I might not have seen all of them but just excuse them please. Anyways hope you love it. And there is a cliffhanger so got to wait and see what happens next. Mwahahaha! Love ya - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

A couple of days had past since Gabriella agreed on letting Troy stay with her till he was able to get his own place. Gabriella couldn't lie but she was beginning to love waking up and seeing his bronze colored face every morning, especially enjoying the view of his perfectly sculptured body. His presence alone was amazing to have everyday. Everything was turning at well for her, she regain her independence got herself a beautiful house, her career was taking off in a great direction and as for her love life she was beginning to heal. Her heart was coming back together slowly, the pieces were being put in place and patched up, thanks to Troy. Her and Troy were not in a relationship but just the things he would tell her and the little things he did for her were enough for Gabriella to realize that Austin doesn't deserve her shedding tears over him or being depressed because of how bad he hurt her. Austin was worthless to Gabriella, he was simply shitty and Gabriella realized that she was not going to let Austin ruin her point of view on men because Troy on the other hand showed her other wise. Troy showed her that there are worthy men out there, men who would do anything for their women, men who actually love and care for their women, and men who want to spend the rest of their life with just one woman and mean it. Troy made Gabriella feel the unexplainable, he was her reliever of stress, and her cure of pain. He was helping her become the girl she was before she met Austin. The care-free, happy go lucky, loving, and spontaneous female she once was. Troy was reviving Gabriella bringing her back from the dark place she was once at.

Gabriella heard the front door shut knowing exactly who it was entering her house. A smile immediately crossed her pink lips as she waited for him to enter the lounge. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she heard his foot steps getting closer and closer. She tried to focus her eyes on the television show she was formerly watching but just knowing her savior was about the enter the same room she was in was overwhelming. Gabriella turned her head to side as she saw the man standing in the doorway. His once colored chestnut shaggy hair was wet and a deep dark brown stuck to head. Beads of sweat trickled down his forhead and those perfect dark brown shaped eyebrows. His lips were tilted upwards in his million dollar smile, making Gabriella's breath hitch. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with delight. His black tanktop stuck to him showing off his perfect broad chest and his pecks. He held an orange ball in his hands. As a chuckle came out those perfect lips.

"You okay?" Troy asked amused.

Gabriella coughed turning her head around quick, hiding her crimsom cheeks. "Mhmm.."

Troy walked over to where she sat taking a seat next to her, placing the basketball down on the floor. "You sure?" He asked still smirking.

She stared intently at the television trying her best not to the glance at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Hmm.. then why are your cheeks so red?" His smirked only grew as he asked her the question.

She felt as if her cheeks were flamming hot, she buried her face in her small hands trying to hide away from the handsome man who was teasing her.

Troy chuckled wrapping an arm around her to pull her close to him. "Come here, there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

Gabriella still hid her face mumbling. "Whatever."

"It's understandable. I'm hot and you can't help but check me out all the time." Troy chuckled squeezing her sides.

Gabriella lifted her face narrowed her eyes. "Not all the time."

Troy smirked. "Yes all the time.. you practically do me with your eyes."

She gasped smacking Troy playfully on the arm. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is Montez and you know it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Gabriella giggled leaning her head on his shoulder staring back at the television. "Whatever Bolton, you wish I had eye sex with you."

Troy sighed pulling her body closer. "Yeah I do"

Gabriella giggled. "So how was basketball with your friend?"

Troy laid his head on her own inhaling her scent. "It was good, I need to get my butt back in shape before I know it pre-season will begin."

"Yeah.." she said.

"What's on the agenda today for you Miss Montez?" he asked playing with her soft curls.

"Ummmm... grocery shopping is one cause we hardly have any eggs or drinks. And I don't know what else because I don't have work today." she answered.

"Want me to come grocery shopping with you?" he asked.

Gabriella tilted her head up towards him, locking blue with brown. "That would be nice." she smiled.

Troy chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Alright well let me go shower and then we can go."

Gabriella watched as Troy arose from the couch heading toward the stairs but before he made it the steps he turned his head back towards her, giving her a wink and causing her to giggle. Yep, she was definitly loving it.

* * *

><p>"Troy you're making this complicated than what it really is. Do you want it or not?" Gabriella sighed.<p>

Troy stared intently at the bag of chips Gabriella held within her hand, debating in his mind weather he should get it or not. "UGH! I don't know!"

Gabriella shoved the bag of chips back on the shelf. "Fine then were not getting it."

"No no I want it, I've made up my mind!" He spoke sounding as if he was a seven year old kid.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes before grabbing the bag of chips once again and throwing it in the shopping cart. "You will never come food shopping with me ever again."

Troy chuckled pushing the cart down the aisle following her lead. "Why?"

"Because it's either you want it or you don't want it not I don't know for every single thing." Gabriella said.

"Troy?" a voice questioned.

Troy turned his head and froze at the figure behind him.

"Troy...hey.." the female smiled softly.

Troy choked out. "h-hi."

Gabriella turned around once she had heard Troy's name called. She saw how tense and stiff Troy's back was and moved out of his blockage to take in the girl who said his name. Gabriella's chocolate orbs widen as she took in a stunning female. She was slim and tall. Almost about the same height as Troy maybe an inch or so smaller but she was definitely taller than Gabriella. She had the figure of a model, her face was simply flawless. She had the lightest skin that brought out her brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had high cheek bones and nice sized plum lips. Her hair was straight and long falling down her mid back. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Every man would dream to have a woman who looked like her on there lap. Gabriella bit her bottom lip feeling a bit insecure at the beauty standing in front of her and Troy.

The female narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw Gabriella came into view, but switched her gaze back to Troy. "What are you doing here?"

Troy cleared his throat before answering. "Food shopping.. with Brie."

"Brie?" The woman raised a thin eyebrow.

Troy quickly turned around looking down at the brunette beauty he adored slipping a hand on her small back. "This is Gabriella... Brie this is Victoria."

Gabriella looked up at Troy now remembering who this girl was. She was his soon to be ex wife. Gabriella looked back at the woman wanting nothing but to tell her how could she be so stupid in letting a man like Troy go, but she held herself and just held out her small hand and a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella spoke softly.

Victoria shook her hand and returned a fake plastered smile. "Like wise."

"So we gotta go... um good seeing you." Troy stated quickly with a wave before turning back to the cart pushing it and pulling Gabriella along. He sighed in relief as they made it quickly out of that aisle without engaging in further conversation with his ex. Troy really did not want to see her, she was a heartless selfish bitch to him. And all he wanted to do was spit in her face for making him ever think she actually loved him. He wasn't ready to see her until their court date.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy looked down at the raven haired beauty and smiled sincerly before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Yeah." He was happy to have Gabriella in his life. She helped him, she exactly knew how he felt and comforted him. Even by the way her big beautiful eyes looked at him Troy knew she actually cared for him. And she was there for him.

* * *

><p>After the supermarket run in they had with Victoria, they bought a couple of more things they needed for the house before heading back home. Gabriella and Troy began cooking dinner. Troy was chopping up some vegetables while Gabriella began cooking the meat. Gabriella enjoyed how Troy would actually help her do things around the house, like cooking, cleaning, and now he went food shopping with her, even though she rather him not go again but it was nice how he helped her. Austin never did these kind of things with her. Hell he was never home half the time.<p>

"Troy?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" he continued chopping the vegetables.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

Troy raised an eyebrow looking over at the latina. "For what Brie?"

"For always helping me out... it means a lot Troy." She smiled.

"You shouldn't be thanking me.. I should be thanking you for letting me live in your house." He smiled back.

"Well if you put it that way.. You're welcome." She smirked.

Troy grinned placing down the knife and moving in one swift movement to Gabriella. He placed his large hands on her curvy hips, pulling her against him as he leaned down his head to touch his lips against hers in a soft but sweet kiss.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss before returning it wrapping her thin arms around his neck, pulling her broad body closer to her own. She kissed him back eagerly wanting to taste his sweet mouth she constantly craved. Troy parted his lips feeling her small tongue enter his warm mouth. He stroke his tongue along hers and entered her mouth sweeping every corner in his mouth, wanting to taste all of her.

After a few moments Gabriella pulled away, gasping for oxygen she didn't notice she desperately needed. Her brown eyes gazed up at his and smiled at him wanting nothing more to feel his lips against her own again. And feel those sparks every time he touches her.

"Don't burn the meat." Troy smirked.

Gabriella's eyes widen as she turned back to the meat realizing it was still okay. She turned back to Troy and playfully hit him on his chest. "Stupid!"

"You love this stupid." His kissed her forehead before returning back to his chopping.

Gabriella scoffed turning over the meat.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Gabriella turned to Troy and sighed. "It might be Shar."

"I'll get it." Troy said before leaving the kitchen and heading to the front door. The door bell rung once more before Troy finally opened it.

Troy froze as he looked at his brother Austin... the last person he really wanted to see.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Austin's green eyes narrowed as he looked at Troy.

Troy saw how his eye had swelled down, his noise had a bandaid over it but moise of his cuts and bruises were fading. "Don't worry." he said sternly.

"Whatever. Where's Gabi?" He asked trying to look in the doorway.

"Why don't you just leave. She doesn't want to see you." Troy said.

"Gabi!" Austin yelled.

"What's going on? - - Austin..?" Gabriella's eyes widen as she walked to the front door.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Sorry

_A/N: Hey Readers! LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews from the previous chapter :) you guys are amazing! But here is Chapter 12, it's not really that long like the previous ones and I apologize but I hope you like it. It kind of tells you what makes Austin appear on Gabriella's door step and finishes off the cliffhanger. I promise to update next chapter soon. So review and tell me what you guys think. Love ya - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Austin ran a hand threw his messy dark brown hair. He sighed trying to think of other things but failed terribly. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain brown eyed brunette he was deeply in love with. He couldn't stop thinking about how her small framed body felt against his broad one. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft her lips were and how good she tasted, Austin closed his green eyes savoring the moments he had with her. He couldn't believe how everything had changed between them so fast. He wished he could go back in time and changed all the stupid things he had done to her. He would change all those bad things and do everything right and perfect for her, because that is she deserves nothing for but the best. Austin also had something in his mind that was playing over and over. It was what Troy had said when they were arguing at dinner and Austin asked if he thought she wanted him. And Troy replied with a yes. The conversation kept replaying and replaying in his brain. Did Gabi want his brother? Did she think Troy was better than him like everyone else thought? Austin sighed once again. He needed to know. He needed to know if Gabriella thought those things and if she wanted Troy, because if she did... He knew deep inside he lost her for sure.

Austin looked across the street from the inside of his car and saw the Spanish style beautiful house that stood there. He smiled slightly at Gabriella's great taste, she was always good at that kind of stuff. She was a great decorater and knew the right things to pick out. And the house she picked was beautiful and it defined Gabriella. He sighed pulling the key out of the ignition and getting out of his car. He looked at the house as he crossed the street noticing the lights were on and were shining threw her large windows. He opened the gate making up a couple of steps until he reached the front door and rang the bell. He took that moment to stare down at his shoes feeling his blood flow rapidly threw his veins. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened to reveal the last person he really wanted to see.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Austin narrowed his green eyes at his own flesh and blood.

Troy's face hardened. "Don't worry."

Austin shook his head not wanting to deal with him. "Whatever. Where's Gabi?"

"Why don't you just leave? She doesn't want to see you." Troy replied his piercing eyes darkening with every second.

"Gabi!" Austin yelled.

"What's going on - - Austin?..." Gabriella's eyes grow wide as she walks to the front door.

"Gabi.. please I need to speak with you." Austin begged, his eyes were light green filled with desperation.

Gabriella sighed looking from Austin to Troy and her eyes flickered back to Austin. "What about?"

"Brie you're not serious right?" Troy's eyes questioned her in disbelief.

She looked up at him with softness in her eyes. "Troy.. please.."

Troy shook his head and left the front door making his way back to the kitchen. Gabriella sighed looking at his back and then back at Austin. She walked out on her front door step closing the front door behind her. "Go ahead.. talk." She sighed look back at Austin.

"I love you.. Gabi so much.. I can't - I -..." He sighed. " I can't stop think about you, your touch, your giggle, your kiss, your smell and your eyes. I cannot be without Gabriella. I-I just can't. You mean the world to me.. you've always have Gabi and I will keep trying to win you back at whatever it takes... I will keep trying to win you back, your heart and your trust. But ... I just need to know what thing.." he looked into her eyes.

Gabriella stared back intently seeing the desperation and honesty seep through his eyes. "What?" She questioned softly.

Austin closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breathe in. "I need to know if you wanna be with... Troy"

Gabriella's eyes widen immediately as she heard him say those last words. She felt her heart jolt at the name that fell off his tongue. _Of course!_ Her heart screamed. Of course she wanted to be with Troy but her mind was telling her otherwise. Her mind was screaming of how wrong it was to say yes to that question, for it was Troy's own brother who Gabriella was recently in love with who was asking her this question. Gabriella was torn between her heart and mind as they both screamed at her. She looked down at the ground finding it easier to look at than Austin's desperate face. "I don't know..." She voiced almost inaudible.

Austin sighed taking a step forward and lifting a finger under her chin to bring up her face, locking eyes with her. "Tell me Gabi...please...yes or no. I need to know."

Gabriella's dark brown eyes lighten as water began to fill them, begging to tip over the edges.

"Tell me.." Austin whispered against her lips.

The tears that dwelled in her eyes fell over and began running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Austin." She whispered back.

Austin once desperate eyes was now filled with pain and agony. He knew in that sorry she meant yes. He felt his heart in his chest throb and ache. Now he really knew how she felt when she found out he was cheating on her. This pain was unbearable, it felt as if someone had punched his chest repeatedly. He looked back into her tearing eyes and leaned down kissing her wet cheeks softly and then her forehead. He dropped his finger from her chin and turned away heading down the steps leading to the gate.

"Austin." She said softly, barely audible.

But he heard and turned around looking back into her now coco brown eyes. Her eyes said everything. There were no words needed from her mouth to confirm that she still cared for Austin. He gave her a small smile nodding. "Take care Gabi." He said once more before turning and walking out the gate.

* * *

><p>Troy sighed angrily. Everything between him and Gabriella was going so well and now Austin's dumbass showed up ruining everything. Troy was silently praying in his mind that Gabriella would be strong enough to not give in to that dirty bastard. He suddenly heard the front door close and small footsteps getting closer. He continued chopping up the vegetables as the petite female walked into the kitchen. He looked up to see her cheeks stained and her eyes watery. His heart immediately fell to his stomach. <em>That's it.<em> He thought. She gave in. He should have known. She wasn't made for him... She was made for his brother.

"Austin knows." She says softly.

Troy's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Knows what?"

She sighed looking into his eyes. "That I wanna be with you..."

Troy's eyes widen as he feels the corner of his lips form into a smile. His heart began beating fast as he relief washed over him. "He does?"

Gabriella nodded giving Troy a small smile. "Yeah."

Troy dropped the knife and moved over to Gabriella, cupping her face within his hands. He felt her damp cheeks against his palm the rest of the tears that remained with his thumbs. His heart was jumping for joy as he stared into her light brown eyes. He watched as her smile grew a bit wider showing her dazzling white teeth. He gave her back the same smile before leaning down and capturing her sweet lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue glided along her bottom lip asking permission for an entrance which she gratefully granted. He felt the warmth of her mouth immediately hit his tongue. He let his tongue roam the familiar area as he felt her small hands on his waist bring him closer to her. He smirked against the kiss dropping his hands to the back of her thighs lifting her up to wrap her slender legs around his waist. Troy felt her tongue glide sensually against his own as she explored his mouth. He began walking them out of the kitchen and slowly up the steps. Troy could feel her fingers gripping the back of his chestnut slick hair. He walked into her room never breaking the kiss as he placed her gently on her bed. He rested himself above her still letting his tongue glide along hers. He then pulls away slowly and begins kissing her jaw and down to her neck. He heard her moan softly and smirked. He sucked on her sweet spot gently feeling her grip on his hair only grow tighter as her moans increased. He placed one last kiss on her neck before pulling away and looking into her eyes. He smiled softly placing a kiss on her forehead and getting up off her.

"Where you going?" Gabriella asked as sat up.

"You should get some rest you look tired. I'll clean up the kitchen." He smiles moving towards the doorway.

"No! Please...stay.." she said softly.

Troy's smile grew. "You sure?"

Gabriella nodded biting her bottom lip. "Yes."

"Alright. But let me atleast clean up the kitchen for you and then I'll come back." He smiled moving over to kiss her forehead once more.

"Okay." She smiled.

Troy walked out of her room and down the stairs feeling the smile on his face only grow wider. This would be the first time he and Gabriella would actually sleep in the same bed. He knew they weren't gonna do anything, nor was he going to try. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen putting everything away. He turned off the lights down stairs and made sure the front door was lock before he went upstairs. He entered Gabriella's room to see the lights shut off and the room was completely filled with darkness. He removed his jeans and shirt leaving him in his briefs as he entered the bed. He felt her body shifted as she moved closer to him. He laid down rapping an arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his. She easily fit the curves and forms of his body perfectly, it was like a puzzle piece being put together, like if their bodies were made for one another.

"Good night Troy." She said softly.

Troy kissed the back of her hair softly. "Good night Brie."


	13. Chapter 13: Get Use To This

_A/N: Hey guys! Love last chapters reviews :) you guys are amazing! I know I keep saying it but you are. Anyway her is Chapter 13 hope you enjoy please continue with your wonderful reviews letting me know what you think. It's a cliffhanger! Also I deleted my story Someone Like You  I know some of you liked it but honestly I wasn't too happy with the way I wrote it so there fore I kind of didn't want to continue it anymore. BUT I have began writing a new story, I will put the trailer up on this story so you guys can read it and tell me what you think! It has a different concept than this one very different! But i just want your opinions on it weather I should continue writing it or not for here. So thank you. And love you's - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Gabriella creeped open her sleepy eyes as they slowly adjust to the morning sun that was seeping through her curtains. She sighed in contentment closing her dark chocolate brown eyes once again, and wiggling her body into a more comfortable position. Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched as she felt her waist being pulled closer to a warm broad body. She fluttered her eye lids open as her eyes wandered down to her waist and she took in a tan muscular arm. Suddenly yesterdays events came running back into her brain and a small smiled formed over her lips. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder to take in those piercing ocean blue orbs she couldn't get enough of.

"Good morning." He whispered smiling.

"Good morning." Gabriella said softly. "How long have you been awake?"

Troy stretched his arm out the was wrapped around her waist yawning, before putting it back securely around her waist again. "Just a couple of minutes." he smiled.

Gabriella smiled back before moving her body closer to his, if that was even possible. "Did you sleep well?"

Troy nuzzled his face into her midnight hair. "Mmm..yes I did. Did you?"

Gabriella nodded closing her eyes once again. "Mmmhmmm."

"Do you know that you moan in your sleep?" Troy smirked still with his face burried in her hair.

Gabriella's eyes shot open as she turned her face. "I do?"

Troy chuckled nodding his head with a smirk still placed upon his lips. "Yes it's actually really sexy. I wonder what you dreamt about?"

Her cheeks flushed as she shrug her shoulders. "I don't even know."

"I was hoping you would say it was about me but I guess not." Troy smirked.

Gabriella's face turned bright red as she turned her face away from him. "You're the worse." she giggled.

Troy grabbed her face softly turning it to face him once again. "You know that's not true."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip softly as she stared into those hypotizing eyes. She could get lost in them for days. "You're right." she whispered.

Troy smiled before leaning his lips down to connect with hers. Once their lips united Troy felt her tremble slightly in his hands, he began to feel the sparks igniting and flying through his whole body causing shivers up and down his spine. He pulled her face closer deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into her open mouth. He heard a slight moan erupt from her mouth as his tongue grazed upon hers. He felt her tiny soft hands run down the side of his body and grab one of his pecks. Troy tries to hold in a groan that he felt forming within his throat but he terribly failed. He began moving his tough hand down her soft cheek onto her neck, then slowly down her arm and finally to her curvy sides. He squeezed her sides lightly feeling her squirm underneath his grasp. Troy wanted desperately to move his hand lower but he didn't want to push her. It was nice enough to let him sleep with her in a bed together but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation and have her think he just wanted to get into her panties because even though Troy wanted to be intimate with her in so many more ways than this, Troy really did care for Gabriella he really did like her these feelings that were growing inside of his heart for her were becoming strong and he did not want to mess things up just because his hormones were on overdrive.

Troy pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against her own with his eyes still shut. He finally opened them to see her big dark brown eyes staring up at him. He gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to the bathroom." he gets out of bed.

Gabriella's eyes follow him as he walks to the bathroom as her lips form a small smile. She could get use to this she thought while stretching out her tired body. Her phone on the bedside table began vibrating rapidly. Gabriella reached her arm over to get it glancing at the screen to see her cheesy bestfriend on the front.

"Good Morning." Gabriella said happily.

"Why good morning to you to. Someone is happy today huh?" Sharpay teased.

Gabriella cheeks flushed slightly even though Shar couldn't see her. "I woke up in a good mood."

"Sure sure. Probably got some of Troy boy last night." Sharpay said.

"Shar!" Gabriella scolded her.

Sharpay laughed. "Ha! You didn't deny it but, I was originally calling to ask what you and sexy man were doing tonight?"

"Nothing actually I don't have any plans. I'm not sure if he does." Gabriella answered.

"I'm sure he has nothing to do either. I wanted to go to the new club in Hollywood called Playhouse. I heard it's one of the hottest clubs right now and I managed to get us on the guestlist!" Sharpay squealed.

"Playhouse? It sounds like a strip club Shar." Gabriella sighed.

"Trust me it is not! Now come on I already got us including Troy on the guestlist all we have to do is look hot and go in. Please Gabs I need my bestfriend with me to party hard!" Sharpay whined.

"Fine fine. I have to check first with Troy to see if he's available to go and then I'll - -"

"See if I'm avaliable for what?" He smirked walking back towards the bed.

"To go to this club in Hollywood called Playhouse tonight." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Are you gonna go?" Troy asked.

"YES!" Sharpay yelled on the phone.

Troy chuckled. "Then of corse I'll come."

"See Gabs told you he wasn't busy! Now be ready by 8, I'll have the limo pick you up by then." Sharpay said.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay Shar."

"Be ready by 8! Love you!" Sharpay hung up.

"Why don't you sound happy about this." Troy asked crawling next to her on the bed.

"I don't know.. club scenes aren't really my thing." Gabriella shrugged.

"Well I'll make sure tonight it is your thing... with me." Troy winked.

Gabriella giggled grabing his face and kissing him softly. "Mmm minty, now let me go brush my teeth."

The whole day practically flew by. Troy and Gabriella decided to stay in since they were going out tonight. They made breakfast together, watch some movies, made lunch, then played fight, before Troy began helping Gabriella pick out some outfits she should wear tonight, they decide to order some pizza for dinner, and now they were both getting ready.

Gabriella wrapped the small white towel around her dampt body as she hopped out the shower. She walked into her room glancing at the three dresses Troy and her had chosen as options for her to wear tonight. She bit her bottom lip undecided about which one she should wear. She grabbed her black lacy thongs and slipped them on. Gabriella was determined to look good for Troy. She wanted to have his undivided attention, she wanted to be the only girl he would drool over and look at tonight. She wanted him to be unable to keep his hands to himself. She finally decided onto the dress she was going to wear tonight.

* * *

><p>Troy whipped his head to the side to get the flip in his hair. He checked himself out in the mirror making sure everything was in place and that he looked good. He was wearing a black button down shirt that hugged his fit body well, with a grey leather jacket over. He had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black vans. He glanced at the time a realized they both had about 15 minutes left till the limo would arrive. Troy sprayed himself once more with his favorite colon and decided to see if Gabriella was nearly done. He walked out of his guest room grabbing his wallet and cell phone making his way over to Gabriella's room. He noticed that her door was half way open.<p>

"Brie?" He knocked on it gently.

"Come in." She called.

He walked into her room seeing her not in the bed room but seeing the bathroom door half closed. He decided to just take a seat on her bed and wait for her to finish.

* * *

><p>Gabriella finally applied lip gloss on her soft pink plump lips, and then moved back taking her appearance in her bathroom mirror. She had to admit she did look pretty hot. She decided to wear this creamy silk dress that was not tightly fitted on her petite body. It fell pretty loose around her body but was short reaching her mid-thigh. It reached up her neck, having a circular neckline. It was sleeveless and also revealed her back. Showing her shoulders all the way down to her lower back, where two of these beads connected from the shoulder straps down to the where the dress had stopped on her back. Her hair was in curls flowing down her shoulders, and her face had light make up on. On her feet where sliver strap heels that matched the beads on her dress and her clutch. She took a deep breathe before opening the bathroom door to reveal her appearance to Troy.<p>

"Ready." Gabriella said shutting the bathroom light off.

She glanced at Troy and noticed how his eyes grew and his mouth slightly parted. She watched as his piercing blue orbs danced all over her body, from her feet to her face. She felt the heat in her cheek begin to rise tinting the color to a light pink. She bit her bottom lip anticipating for her approval. Gabriella watched as he slowly rose up from her bed and moved closer to her. Troy grabbed her forearms softly pulling her body to his. She looked into his eyes that were directly staring into her brown orbs, she could read off them desire and passion. And she definitlely stared back at him the same.

"You look amazing, beautiful, gorgeous..ugh..everything! No word could describe the way you look Brie." He said huskily.

Gabriella couldn't take it, once those words had come out of his lips she automatically leaned up attaching her lips to his. She kissed him with all of the emotions that were overwhelming her. She felt Troy's arm wrap around her waist, and she felt his rough hand touch her bare back and it began sending fireworks throughout her entire figure. She couldn't get enough of this man that was in her arms. She wanted to forget about the night club and just be with him tonight. Just her and him.

Gabriella's phone began to ring and she sighed heavily pulling back. She opened her clutch grabbing her phone out.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside! Lets go!" Sharpay demanded.

"We're coming." Gabriella stated before hanging up.

"I'm sorry." She sighed glancing up at Troy.

Troy smiled leaning down pecking her lips softly before lacing their fingers. "It's fine Brie, lets go before Sharpay has an attack." He chuckled.

Gabriella giggled following his league out of her room and out of the house.


	14. Trailer for Criminal

**Trailer for Criminal**

_Gabriella Montez is many things. She is a 24 year old woman, who pursues the career as a journalist and is currently writing her own book. She is a mother of 4 year old little girl named Mia Montez. She is a daughter of two parents, Jose and Maria Montez. She is the best friend of Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. But one thing she hates to admit is that she is the ex-wife to a criminal. Troy Bolton._

"Has he even wrote to you?" The blonde asked.

Gabriella just sighed finding her fingers more interesting. "Surprisingly he hasn't... and I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Maybe he finally got the point that it's over." Kelsi spoke softly.

_What happens when her daughter constantly keeps asking why her father is never around.._

"The girls in my school have a daddy! Why don't I have ONE!" The little girl yelled, tears slipping through her piercing ocean blue orbs.

Gabriella fought her tears that welled up in her eyes. "Mia please... you're too young to understand!"

"It's not fair mommy! It's not fair!" The little girl cried hugging her knees up to her small body.

Gabriella walked over to her small daughter hugging her tightly in her arms. "Shh baby it's okay.."

_What happens when she thinks he's left her alone for good._

"It feels good to know I don't have to deal with him anymore mom... I couldn't let Mia grow up in that kind of lifestyle. I want so much better for her, she deserves better." Gabriella smiled softly.

"I'm glad you saw the light mija. He was no good for you and now that you have a child, she is now your responsibilty, your priority and Troy didn't see that." Maria said.

"Yeah... well he's gone for 10 years so.." Gabriella said lowly.

_Or so she thought._

His rough fingers dialed a familar number, he waited for it to ring hoping it was still the same.

"Hello?"

"Chad...What's her address?"

"Troy?" he asked in shocked.

_What happens when the wall she had built that took her 4 years was soon about to be torn down._

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" The little girl giggled opening the front door.

He stared down matching their identical orbs together. "Hey.."

"Umm...who are you?" Her small voice asked.

Troy couldn't help but smile. "U-uh..I'm a friend of your mothers."

"Oh." The little girl blushed slightly. "Do you want me to get her?"

Troy nodded chuckling. "Yes please."

"Mommy! Your friend is here!" Mia yelled.

"My friend? Mia who - -..." Gabriella's eyes widen as she dropped the cup that was in her hand.

_Will she let him back into her life? Or will she just keep him away for the safety of her and her daughter._

"Gabriella I still love you!" Troy yelled his voice echoing.

"Troy stop please..." She closed her eyes tightly. "I can't do this anymore. You can't be around Mia."

"Yes you can I know you still love me...I know that what you feel for me has not disappeared in just 4 years. And I'll change for Mia. She's ours." He looked at her.

Gabriella shook her head. "No..no I don't. We can't. I can't."

"Then say it. Say you don't love me." Troy whispered.

Gabriella felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "I-I ... I don't love you."

"Liar." Troy stared into her watery eyes.

_Will Mia finally find out?_

Mia looked at Troy intently, her big blue eyes looking at every angle of his face. Troy.."

"Yes Mia." He smiled playing with her raven locks.

"Are you my daddy?" She smiled.

_How will Gabriella explain to her family that he returned._

"Dad he's changing for Mia." Gabriella exclaimed.

"He'll never change! He'll never change Gabriella and you know it! He will always be a criminal!" Jose spat.

"Well that criminal happens to be the father of my daughter... your grandaughter! And there is nothing I can do to change it!" She yelled.

_But what happens when she realizes how much he's changing._

"I took her to the park and for some icecream after. She had a very active day today." Troy whispered while setting his sleeping daughter down on her bed.

Gabriella stared at him, watching a smile form on her face as she saw how delicate he was with their daughter. "Sound like you two had fun."

Troy tucked her in before turning to Gabriella. "Yeah we did. She's amazing, beautiful and so smart. You did a great job at raising her."

Gabriella saw the distraught in his eyes. "She's a lot like you." She gave him a warm smile.

He grinned. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded still smiling at him. "Yeah."

Troy stared at her admiring her expression in everyway. She was beautiful, and she was once _his own_. "I-I should get going." he whispered.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit disappointed.

_Can she ever be with him again?_

"I don't know what to do..." Gabriella sighed putting her face in her hands.

"What does your heart want?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella looked up at her with teary eyes. "_Him.._"

_Will they ever be together?_

"Mommy I want you should be with daddy.." Mia said softly.

"Sweetie things don't always go the way you want it to go." She sighed.

"But daddy loves you...alot." Mia looks up at her mother.

_Can she admit that she feels the same._

"Gabi please just say it. I know you feel it there inside your heart. I know it! I know it because I feel it too Gabi..." He said breathlessly cupping her face in his hands.

"Troy... I- -"

_Will she say it? Will they ever be a family? Can Troy Bolton change his ways to be with the one he loves? Will everything be the way they both want it to be? And will Gabriella finally admit that all along she's been in love with a criminal?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me what you think! - Amber xo<strong>_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14: Intoxicated

_A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I know you guys probably want to kill me and I apologize sincerely, but here is Chapter 14! I loved your reviews and thoughts for the Criminal story, I will publish it sometime in March. I already have the first couple of chapters written down because I wanna be ahead so you guys won't have to wait as long such as for this story. But once again thank you for your thoughts it means a lot! So enjoy this chapter review and let me know what you think :) love you guys! And I will have Chapter 15 on much sooner than I did with this one. - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Gabriella could feel the bass of the music pumping from the club as she sat in the limo. Her eyes wandered out the tinted window as she stared at the bouncers who stood in front of the club and the endless line that started from the door and reached to the corner. She could see the men and women holding cameras and taking pictures. She sighed as she saw those people who constantly liked to invade her privacy, she knew by showing up with Troy they were bound to see their names on the headlines the following day. Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a strong hand squeeze her thigh softly. A tingling sensation began to erupt her body as she turned her face and locked eyes with piercing blue ones.

"You okay?" Troy asked lowly.

Gabriella nodded trying to give him a reassuring smile before leaning forward to press her lips upon his own. "More than okay." She whispered as she pulled away.

Troy smiled cupping the side of her face before leaning in.

"OKAY YOU TWO! Enough! You've been kissy and touchy the whole way. Lets get out of this limo and go into the club." Sharpay stated.

"There is a ton of paparazzi out there Shar." Gabriella sighed.

"So? Afraid they're gonna see you with Troy boy here?" Sharpay looked back.

"No..well..I don't know.." Gabriella's eyes returned to the club.

"Listen Gabs..You're single now! You're allowed to do whatever the hell you want and date whoever the hell you want! It's your life not theirs. So what if you like Troy now and he happens to be your ex-fiancee's brother. It's your life! People are soon going to found out about you two...so who gives a damn if they find out now." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella took in a deep breathe and nodded. "I guess your right."

"Of corse I am! Now lets go shake our asses!" Sharpay smirked opening the limo door.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy who was staring at her intently. She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she leaned in once more to place her lips upon his.

"Don't worry Brie. It's just you and me now." Troy mumbled against her lips.

Gabriella looked at him with a small smile over her lips. "Just you and me."

Gabriella intertwined her fingers with Troy as she got out of the limo being blinded by tons of flashing lights that were being shot at her. She felt Troy's hand grip hers tightly as he got out as well. She followed him as he took the lead and led her out of the mob of paparazzi and into the club.

The club was radiating with music and darkness, only strobe lights were flashing and there were tons of people dancing. They had dancers on these ropes which reminded Gabriella of strippers but they had alittle more clothing on than your average stripper. Gabriella felt her self being led through a crowd of people and up some stairs until they finally reached their destination. As they entered the Vip booth, she was greeted by a couple of other celebrities she had known before getting settled.

"What would you like to drink?" Sharpay asked.

"Just give me an apple martini." Gabriella answered.

"And you Troy?" Shar asked.

"Just a corona would be fine." He replied.

Gabriella took a seat on the lounge and Troy followed.

"Did I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella giggled. "Yes mulitple times already."

"Well you look beautiful Brie." He said.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she stared at him, wanting nothing more than to feel those lips of his.

"Here you two go!" Sharpay said bringing them their drinks along with two shots.

"Thanks, are those your shots." Gabriella mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh no. There mine and yours." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella's eyes widen. "Shar."

"Come on Gabs you need to loosen up." Sharpay grinned. "Now bottoms up!" She shot her shot back.

Gabriella sighed glaring at the small little glass that was contained with a toxic fluid. "What is this Bacardi or Vodka?"

"Vodka. Now come on drink it so we can dance." Sharpay said.

Gabriella grabbed the small thing examining it before shutting her eyes and shooting it back. "Yuck!"

Sharpay smiled deviously. "Now lets go! Leave Troy boy here we'll come back for him."

Gabriella turned her head to Troy. "You'll be okay with me leaving you here alone?"

Troy smiled and nodded. "Go on babe I'll be fine."

She bit her bottom lip and kissed his cheek softly before following Shar down the stairs and onto the crowded dance floor.

* * *

><p>Countless shots later and dancing non-stop Gabriella definitely lost track of the time she had spent on the dance floor. All she knew was that after the third shot she had took with Sharpay she was definitely loosened her up and ready to have fun. She could feel the toxins running through her body, clouding up her sober brain. Gabriella completely forgot about every worry that surrounded her brain before, all she cared about at this moment was dancing her ass off.<p>

"Gaabsy come onn! I left my purseee at Vip!" Sharpay yelled a bit slurred.

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay pulled her arm and they both stumbled up the staircase leading to the vip section. As they reach the top Gabriella eyes squinted through the darkness searching around for Sharpay's purse but she wineded up finding something else she had totally forgot about.

"TROYYYY!" Gabriella yelled giggling. She unattached her arm from Shar's as she stumbled across to Troy.

"Hey there beautiful you okay?" He smiled pulling her petite body into his awaiting amrs.

"Troyyy ohh I missed you!" she slurred kissing his neck softly.

Troy bit his bottom lip softly smirking down at her. "I missed you more."

Gabriella shook her head before leaning up to press their lips into a lustful kiss. As their tongues glided against one anothers seductively, Gabriella could feel the heat building up down at her core. She could feel the moisture and throbbing begin to form. She couldn't help but want to relieve that pleasure that was forming down their, and most of all she wanted the man in her arms to help her relieve that pleasure. She pushed Troy towards the lounges till his ass finally connected with the cushion. She then straddled him, sitting on top of his lap never breaking the kiss.

"Babe what are you doing?" Troy chuckled whispering against her lips.

"Shhhhh no talking just kissing." She cooed him locking their lips once more.

Troy chuckled kissing her back softly before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Brie you're drunk."

"Nooooo I'm not." Gabriella looked back giggling slightly.

"Yes you are. I saw you and Shar both taking shots." He laughed.

"Ooopsss!" She giggled.

"Come on I think we should take you home." Troy kissed her forehead lifting himself and her up into a standing position.

"You'reee coming home tooo right Troyy?" Gabriella looked up at him slurring through her words.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable the girl he was falling for was. "Yes I am."

Gabriella clapped her hands together. "YAYYY!"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand along with her clutch in his other and began heading for the stairs down to the exit. He kept holding Gabriella up as she continuously stumbled over her feet and kept giggling. He decided to carry her bridal style as they both exited the club. Flashing lights again began blinding Troy as he tried to get himself and Gabriella away from them, he began hailing a cab as these obnoxious men with cameras continued questioning him and taking pictures. Finally after what seemed like forever Troy placed Gabriella into a cab and then himself right after, he gave the driver directions and then sat back sighing softly.

"Troy..." Gabriella spoke softly.

He looked over seeing Gabriella's eyes shutting slowly, he pulled her body closer to his wrapping an arm around her. "Yes Brie?"

Gabriella snuggled her head closer into his chest. "I love you..." she whispered.

Troy's eyes immediately widen as his heart dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was speechless. As he looked down at the raven haired female on his chest he noticed she had fallen asleep. He swept alittle bit of hair out of her face analyzing the three words she had just said, most importantly he was analyzing if she meant it and if he felt the same.

* * *

><p>The cab came to a stop in front of the house and Troy paid off the driver before getting out of the car with Gabriella sleeping in his arms. He unlocked the front door entering the quiet dark house, he shut the door locking it and began making his way up the stairs into the master bedroom. Troy turned on the lamp placing the sleeping beauty on the bed nice and softly and began removing her heels.<p>

"Troyy?" Gabriella spoke.

"Yes?" Troy answered.

"You staying here with me right?" She question in a soft voice.

"Yes only if you want me to." He said.

"Yes." she stated.

Troy began removing his shirt until he saw Gabriella stumble out of bed and over to her dresser, he watched intently as she removed the dress she had wore leaving her upper body bare. His eyes wandered over her firm breast, down to her smooth stomach that held her belly button piercing. His eyes then wandered down to her creamy colored lacy thong that highlighted her olive toned skin and complimented her ass. Troy could feel his manhood rise and stand. He desperately wanted to walk over there and ravish her, kiss every part of her perfect body, but Troy new she was intoxicated and he wanted her to be sober if they ever were intimate.

"Like what you see?" Gabriella giggled softly giving Troy full view of her bare body before slipping a t-shirt over it.

Troy's cheeks flushed as he continued to undress himself. He didn't notice nor hear Gabriella come towards him and once he looked up from unbuckling his jeans, she was there standing infront of him. He watched as her eyes now wandered his bare chest, taking every peck and ab in. Gabriella then began sliding down his jeans all the way to his ankles. Troy stepped out of them before looking back into Gabriella's eyes. She then leaned up and kissed him furiously, her tongue begged for entrance and Troy granted it to her. He scooped her up in his arms and began moving her to the bed placing her down and climbing ontop of her. Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed the side of her neck. He felt her hands wander his body down to his briefs. Her small soft hand then slipped into his briefs grasping his member.

"You're soo hard.." Gabriella whispered seductively.

Troy felt himself about to explode as then rational parts of in his brain returned. "Gabriella we-we can't do this."

She began placing kisses on his neck. "Why not?"

Troy's eyes widen as he tried to swallow a lump of saliva down his throat. "B-because y-you're drunk."

Gabriella sighed slightly removing her hand from his briefs, she then moved from under him and turned her body over. Troy sighed as he watched her give him her back. He shut off the lamp and returned back into the bed. He began closing his eyes and to let sleep overtake his conscience but all he could think about was what Gabriella had said to him in the cab. He wanted to know so badly if she meant it or not. He needed to know, he just needed to. As Troy felt himself finally drifting off, he felt a petite arm wrap around his stomach and a body move closer to him. He smiled softly to himself as Gabriella placed her head on his chest. Troy took that moment to wrap an arm around her securely and soon found himself drifting off to sleep a lot easier than before.


	16. Chapter 16: It's Going to be Hard

_A/N: This chapter is waaayyyyyy long overdue and I apologize for taking literally years to write it but my life has just been so crazy. Since the last time i wrote on here I was in high school well now I am a junior is college. I am 20 years old which is even so crazy to say, but life has just changed so much. I had to take time off of here to finish high school with good grades and not only that but make memories with friends. Now, I am currently on summer break from college and I have some free time on my hands. I have been writing on and off since my last time being on here. So I will be posting a new story, with even maybe some new characters! ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this chapter it is not that long but it's just a kick off as I get back in the groove of writing. So favorite_ _and__ review! Let me know what everyone thinks! - Amber xo_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Gabriella awoke to the sound of a phone ringing, non-stop. Her head pounded as she arose slowly from her bed. She searched the dim room for her phone until she found it in her purse. Her eyes widen as she sees she has over 100 missed calls and text messages. As she goes through her notifications she sees a particular photo of Troy carrying her out of the nightclub.

"Oh my god…" she mumbled and turned around to see a peaceful sleeping Troy.

"Troy wake up!" Gabriella says and Troy doesn't stir one bit. As she goes to say his name again her phone begins to ring and she sees it's her manager.

"Hello..." she says.

"Gabriella! I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning! There's a lot going on regarding your night out last night with your ex-fiancé brother! Which I need an explanation for, matter of fact I need a whole bunch of explanations Gabriella!" Gabriella winces at her manager's tone.

"I'm sorry Denise, it's not at all what it looks like Sharpay was there too. We had went out for some drinks, I might have had one too many. I don't remember being carried out." Gabriella says.

"It only gets better; you both took a cab to your house and guess what? The cab driver obviously knew who you both were and gave out your address to the media! So not only did you and Troy go out to a night club but now everyone knows he stayed with you last night." Said Denise.

Gabriella couldn't believe it, her mouth and eyes were wide open as she made her way to the windows leading to the front of her house and there she saw not only paparazzi but her fans, Troy's fans standing outside the gates of her house.

"Denise what am I going to do?" Gabriella said in shock.

"Where's Troy?" Denise asked.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later Gabriella stormed back into her room and began to shake a deep sleep Troy.<p>

"Troy," Gabriella said sternly continuously shaking him.

Troy's eyes shot open as he woke up to Gabriella shaking him; he gave her a small smile.

"Hey Brie." He yawned.

"Don't 'Hey Brie' me. Troy what happened last night? I woke up to a hundred missed calls and there are so many people outside of my gate that I don't even know! My manager called me and told me we took a cab home? Why didn't we take the limo back with Sharpay? There are pictures of us all over the internet Troy ALL OVER!" Gabriella stated looking at Troy.

Troy's eyes were as big as the moon and his mouth was wide open. "I…I don't know Gabriella. You and Shar were really wasted; when we were leaving I didn't see Sharpay I thought she might have left. And I took a cab because the limo was not outside. I know it probably wasn't the smartest but…" he trailed off.

"But what Troy? We were way to reckless last night, especially since the public recently found out about me and Austin splitting up but now they see me and you together. I look crazy Troy! I look like a whore jumping from brother to brother." She said as she shakes her head.

Troy got up from the bed grabbing her to him all in one motion. "Don't you ever say that Gabriella. You are not a whore. You know damn well you are not. Yes…this whole situation is crazy me, you and Austin. But I want to be with you Gabriella. It's really shitty how we ended up here and hey we have a heck of a story to tell in the future some day but I don't regret this. I feel way to sure about this, my feelings are real. I could give a fuck about what others may think or what the media thinks because I know what's really going on not them." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes intently.

Gabriella felt a tear escape and slide down her cheek. "It's just hard Troy…this, us it's going to be hard. I have all these intense feelings for you and I want to be with you too Troy but I was just engaged almost two weeks ago to your older brother who I still have feelings for too. I…maybe this is all moving too fast…you still are trying to your divorce settled and I'm still trying to get settled into my new life." Gabriella said lowly.

"So what are you trying to say Brie? You don't want to do this anymore?" Troy said in a hurt tone.

Gabriella felt her eyes water and she just looked down to the ground.

Troy cupped her damp cheeks forcing her eyes to look into his. "Answer me."

"I don't know what to do." Gabriella cried softly.

Troy remembered what she said in the cab last night, those three words that made his heart swell. He grabbed Gabriella's face and kissed her passionately. In his head he was saying I love you, I love you over and over. He swept he tongue at her bottom lip begging for permission and he was so happy when she granted it, he was afraid she might resist. He felt her hands sit upon his waist and he took the opportunity to grab her by her waist lifting her up and placing her on the bed softly. He then moved his kisses from her lips to her neck where he felt her let out a breath and small moan. He removed her t-shirt as he continued placing kisses down her petite body and removed her thongs as well. Troy looked back up at Gabriella as he saw her looking down at him with so much passion and desire in her eyes. He placed a kiss on the top of her pussy which caused her to squirm. Troy was taking so many chances here but he didn't care, he wanted to Gabriella to only have feelings for him. He wanted to make her forget about his brother.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned softly. She placed her small hands at the side of his face bringing to up to hers.

Troy kissed her, letting there tongues slide and glide along each other. He slipped off his boxer briefs in the process and positioned himself above Gabriella. He stopped kissing to look into Gabriella's eyes, once he got her approval he slides himself inside her of slowly.

Gabriella moaned and wiggled her hips adjusting to his length. She looked up at Troy, locking eyes with him as he began rocking his him back and forth gaining speed with each stroke. Gabriella felt electricity following through her body each stroke. This feeling was like no other, Gabriella felt as though she was on a high her body was floating into those blue ocean orbs she couldn't stop looking at. She felt every need and ache in her body being satisfied, she had definitely never felt like this before. His length filled her up, while she tightens around him.

"Oh god Brie." Troy groaned.

"Cum for me baby." Gabriella moaned, and with that Troy exploded.

Gabriella felt her body vibrate as she came along with Troy.

Troy took his member out of her and lay down next to Gabriella pulling her close. "I know this feels like were moving fast but my feelings are moving faster. I am falling for you Brie and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have you by my side because I don't think these feelings can just go away."

Gabriella looked into his eyes. "I know how you feel Troy, I feel exactly the same. I'm just scared at what the world is going to think or do."

"Don't worry so much about them. Let's worry about us." Troy rubbed her cheek softly.

Gabriella just nodded and snuggled her bare body into Troy's. _Maybe Troy was right, who cares what the world thinks._


End file.
